


Vacuna

by Altebar



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, OMC - Freeform, Seduction, Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: Osmosis Jones se reencuentra con Thrax, pero ninguno de los dos puede hacer nada al respecto, puesto que el virus ha sido transformado en una vacuna. Obligados a convivir, deberán descubrir si su enemistad es insalvable, y si su tregua y mutua atracción puede resistir la llegada de otro virus con quien Thrax comparte un pasado.





	1. La muerte roja viene para quedarse

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic estaba originalmente en fanfiction.net con mi nick Altebar. Resubido aquí para mayor comodidad.

Capítulo 1. La Muerte Roja viene para quedarse.

Dolor. El dolor había sido insoportable, nunca había sentido nada parecido.  
Disolverse, derretirse siendo plenamente consciente de ello. El alcohol le había destrozado casi por completo, desintegrando su estructura. Había estado a un paso de ser reducido a la nada.

Pero los virus eran supervivientes natos. Sus antepasados habían evolucionado de cuerpo en cuerpo durante siglos, unas veces triunfando y otras perdiendo, pero siempre habían encontrado el modo de sobrevivir. Mutar, adaptarse, regenerarse, evolucionar... todo con un mismo objetivo: Sobrevivir.

Thrax sabía mucho de eso, él mismo era una mutación, el primero y único de su clase. Sus antepasados solo habían habitado en animales, en la familia avícola, él había conseguido transmitirse también al ser humano. En un principio no lo había hecho por ambición sino en un acto de pura desesperación, porque si permanecía atrapado en aquella especie estaba condenado.  
Y en cada cuerpo por el que había pasado había aprendido más y más, no había dejado de mejorar su estructura ni por un momento. Incluso había aprendido a transmitirse por el aire, algo impensable para sus progenitores.  
Sobreviviría de nuevo. Aun rodeado por antiséptico.

Ironicamente el haber tenido las garras atrapadas en aquella pestaña postiza le había salvado la vida. Al caer en el alcohol, su uña asesina había quedado rota e hincada en la pestaña. Su pauta genética estaba allí, a salvo. Poco a poco la replicación comenzó, regenerando a gran velocidad sobre su balsa salvadora. Finalmente la oscura figura de piel entre roja y granate se alzó sacando su zarpa de un tirón.  
Thrax tosió violentamente y tuvo que sentarse para no caer accidentalmente en el alcohol, el olor que emanaba el antiséptico le estaba haciendo casi tanto daño como estar sumergido en él, le dolía la piel como si se la hubiesen tensado. Cualquier otro virus hubiese muerto en el instante por la simple inhalación del alcohol, pero Thrax aun resistía, la exposición anterior al alcohol estaba en su mente y le había enseñado una leve adaptación, que no inmunidad.  
Tenía pocas energías, si no entraba en un cuerpo orgánico pronto, moriría. Los hongos, por pateticos que fueran, tenían la ventaja de fructificar en zonas de espacio orgánico mínimo, solo necesitaban un poco de humedad. La mayoría de los virus no tenía esa suerte, si estaban demasiado tiempo sin huesped, su tiempo se acababa definitivamente.  
Y Thrax, que precisaba tanto de calor corporal, estaba quedándose sin tiempo.  
Uso las pocas energías que le quedaban para crear su ropa a su alrededor y con ello su capa con alas. Dio un aleteo, un impulso para salir del vaso... y despues no tuvo mas remedio que dejarse llevar por el aire y rezar para no caer en otro lugar tan antiséptico, cosa harto dificil en un hospital.  
Voló sin rumbo en un estado de casi inconsciencia, se moría de frio y de hambre. El humano llamado Frank aun estaba allí, también su hija, ninguno de los dos llevaba ropa esterilizada, tenía que conseguirlo, tenía que...  
Su tiempo no se acabó pero su suerte sí. Thrax tuvo un último pensamiento consciente de alivio, al caer en un líquido cálido y lleno de vida, debía ser un líquido nutriente.

De haber estado en el exterior y haber tenido una visión completa habría leido el letrero de la caja. " Muestras para analizar".  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jones bostezó sonoramente y desistió de seguir fingiendo que prestaba atención. Desde que Drix estudiaba en la Universidad del Cerebro, se estaba volviéndo insoportable. Era cierto que los glóbulos blancos tenían que saber de todo tipo de enfermedades, pero que Drix quisiese comunicarle cada novedad le estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

\- ¿Y sabías que ese herpes es capaz de pasar de un cuerpo mediante...?

\- Drix, ¿sabes que te aprecio muchísimo mas cuando estas calladito?

Al menos era rápido captando indirectas, porque Drix no abrió la boca el resto de la patrulla.  
No tenían demasiado trabajo. Desde que mandaba el nuevo alcalde las cosas habían mejorado visiblemente. Y no cabía duda de que la experiencia de Frank al borde de la muerte había llevado a este a preocuparse muchísimo mas por su salud y por su hija.  
De hecho las cosas iban tan bien que Osmosis Jones estaba harto de tratar unicamente con un par de descarriadas bacterias que apenas si conseguían poner en guardia a los refuerzos que llegaban continuamente con el dentífrico de Efecto Total que usaba Frank.

\- Se que te aburres, Ozzy.- Dijo de pronto Drix.

Jones levantó la vista de la carretera y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que no conseguía ser real pese al esfuerzo que puso en ello.

\- ¿Aburrirme? ¿Yo? ¡Ja!

\- Deberías tener un hobby, como yo.

\- No, gracias, no me gusta estudiar.

En realidad no era solo la falta de actividad, Leah le había dejado hacía una semana. Al principio no había pensado demasiado en ello, aquellas cosas ocurrían, pero después había descubierto una serie de casualidades. Leah y él habían empezado a salir en el momento en que él se hizo famoso, él policía del año. Y habían dejado de salir dos días después de bajar en las listas de parejas populares. Para mas decepción Leah estaba saliendo con el nuevo alcalde, ¡pero si había sido secretaria del anterior!.  
Puro interes. Se había sentido asquerosamente utilizado. Y encima no podía apagar su frustración dando mamporros a alguna bacteria medianamente agresiva. Ni siquiera quedaban hongos duros en el huñero.

No quería que la vida de Frank volviese a correr peligro, pero... a veces deseaba que ocurriese algo... aunque fuera malo.  
Cuando su busca empezó a sonar insistentemente no pudo sino gritar mentalmente que no iba en serio. El número de las emergencias. A veces había que recordar aquello de que uno debe tener cuidado con lo que desea.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, jefe?.

\- Una inyección, Jones, el cerebro dice que es una nueva vacuna, y adivina de qué.

Jones frunció el ceño, no había oido hablar de ninguna gripe nueva.

\- ¿Y yo que se? ¿Han encontrado la vacuna contra la estupidez?

\- Nooo, es una vieja conocida.

\- ¿No me diga que volvemos a tener que vacunarnos de varicela? Crei que solo se necesitaban dos inyecciones.

\- La vacuna es nueva y el virus también.

Jones se puso lívido, no podía ser cierto... no podía ser él...

\- ¿Thrax?

\- Así es, los médicos lo encontraron y le han convertido en una vacuna que solo han puesto a Frank. Así que la Muerte Roja viene a vivir con nosotros.

Jones estuvo a punto de estrellar el coche contra un nervio.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------


	2. No esperen que nos llevemos bien

Capítulo 2. No esperen que nos llevemos bien

El cordón policial era impenetrable, Jones no había escamitado en usar toda su labia para conseguir el máximo de refuerzos. No importaba que fuese una vacuna, no podía fiarse de nada en ese caso especial, Thrax no era un virus cualquiera, incluso transformado en vacuna podía intentar jugarsela de nuevo.

La aguja atravesó la epidermis y las cámaras de los fotografos comenzaron a flashear cegando a Jones, que se puso las gafas de sol.

Allí estaba, inconfundible. Enfundado en su gabardina negra, alto y atlético, caminando con la cabeza alta, con aire aristocrático, casi imperial. Las gafas de sol ocultando sus ojos amarillos e hipnóticos. Rasgos angulosos, mandíbula marcada, peinado moderno y ropa cara a la última. Jones no pudo sino tener un leve ataque de celos al advertir como las asistentes de gen XX empezaban a babear.

Salió de la aguja con paso firme, sonriendo con aires de supremacía. Jones avanzó malhumorado al lado de Leah, tenían que dar la "bienvenida" y "escoltar"al nuevo invitado, aunque Jones prefería el término identificar y detener.

Leah por supuesto, usó la via diplomatica, cualquiera hubiese jurado que no había sido secuestrada y usada de escudo humano por aquel virus psicópata.

\- Ejem, ¿ ? Permita que le dé la bien...

Thrax alzó una mano, acallando a Leah con la simple muestra de su mortífera uña. Jones aferró la culata de su pistola. Por fortuna Thrax se limitó a sonreir cinicamente.

\- Señorita, no me hace la menor gracia volver a estar aquí y detesto profundamente mi condición de vacuna. Hagamos rápido los trámites necesarios para regularizar mi situación y despues estaré encantado de invitarla a cenar. ¿Le parece?

Sorprendentemente el virus mantuvo una voz sedosa y profunda pese al obvio malhumor.

A Leah se le heló la sonrisa en la cara y Thrax aprovechó para dirigirse a Jones.

\- Osmosis Jones, volvemos a encontrarnos.

\- Ignoro como salvaste tu rojo trasero pero será mejor que no traigas problemas a mi ciudad.- Acotó Jones.

\- Nada me gustaria mas, pero...

Thrax pasó su mortal apéndice por la pared, esta chisporroteó un instante y despues la infección cesó y empezó a sanar. La prueba definitiva, las cámaras atacaron de nuevo atestiguando que el virus ya no era efectivo al atacar el cuerpo de Frank.

Jones no sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado. Thrax se veía exactamente igual que antes, sin cambio alguno en su aspecto exterior. Le ponía nervioso.

\- Cuidado, polizonte, si me miras tanto podrías quedarte ciego.- Se burló Thrax.

Jones gruñó y señaló el furgón policial.

\- Vamos a comisaria, ya veremos cómo eres como vacuna.

Un leve temblor en la ceja señaló a Jones que el término "vacuna", irritaba sobremanera a Thrax, sonrió solo de pensar en que sabía como pinchar a aquel engreído.  
\-----------------------------------

Thrax estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.  
Quería quemarlo todo, quería matar a alguien, quería matar a Osmosis Jones.  
Vacuna. Ahora era una asquerosa y traidora vacuna.

Cuando había recuperado la conciencia se había encontrado en la peor de las situaciones. Estaba en una maldita paleta de muestras, atrapado, observado a traves de un microscopio. Los humanos le habían descubierto, era cierto que ese era su objetivo, ser catalogado por ellos, pero no en ese momento, ¡aun no!.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Le provocaron los mas atroces dolores inyectándo cientos de sustancias distintas en su membrana, estudiaron sus reacciones y empezaron a investigar y catalogar, no tardaron en relacionarle con las muertes que había provocado anteriormente.

Había perdido la consciencia varias veces. Demasiado debilitado por su estancia en el alcohol, no había podido presentar una adecuada batalla y los científicos habían logrado hacer mella en sus genes, tan cuidadosamente seleccionados.  
Le habían insertado una terrible debilidad. Ya no podía afectar organismos humanos, mantenía la habilidad de vivir en ellos pero no podía afectar a nada con genes del homo sapiens. Le habían convertido en una vacuna, un chivato.

Se odiaba. Su unico consuelo es que no iba a ser util a Frank ni a nadie. Como sin duda acabarían por descubrir los médicos, Thrax era único, nunca se había molestado en incubar y reproducirse, había esperado a ser perfecto antes de convertirse en una epidemia. Ahora nunca sería epidémico, la Muerte Roja solo había sido una mutación pasajera sin futuro.

Ahora se veía obligado a mantener una petrea expresión mientras Jones sonreía burlonamente y atormentaba sus oidos con aquella música a todo volumen.  
Claro que, ¿no era aquella célula de magníficas curvas la novia de Jones? Eso le había parecido por el modo en que este la había mirado cuando la había tomado como rehen él fatídico día de su fuga.

\- Disculpe mi rudeza anterior... señorita...

\- Leah.- Dijo cortante.

Thrax no se amilanó lo mas mínimo por la frialdad de la joven. Thrax se acercó, se bajó levemente las gafas y sonrió entornando los ojos. Era plenamente consciente de su apostura y de lo que era capaz de hacer en los sentidos de una dama con su voz grave y profunda.

\- Leah, un nombre precioso. Debo disculparme, fuí muy grosero, en realidad no estaba enojado con usted.

\- Pues no lo parecía.

No se dejó engañar, la necia Leah se había quedado prendada de sus ojos y le temblaba el labio al hablar.

\- Lamento que pareciera así, es que estoy realmente exhausto por el viaje y malhumorado por la multitud, las cámaras me ponen nervioso y violento. Le ruego que me disculpe, me siento avergonzado.

\- Po... por supuesto que le disculpo... e... es natural ponerse nervioso con tal recibimiento... y seguro que la aguja era... ho... horrible... y ... y entiendo que...

Dos palabras bonitas, un poco atención y ya estaba balbuceando idioteces, Thrax miró de reojo a Jones y su maltratado ego se alivió un poco al comprobar que el globulo blanco tenía un tono azul oscuro de pura furia.

Jones apretó el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, aquel virus degenerado estaba ligando con su antigua novia delante de sus narices. No es que tuviese celos pero era lo mas insultante que podía imaginar.

\- Hala, ya hemos llegado, abajo.

Ojala Thrax se hubiese disuelto en aquel vaso de alcohol.

Las linfoides, todo lleno de glóbulos blancos. Thrax se sentía terriblemente tenso, y no era solo por las cicatrices que aun sanaban en su epidermis. Estaba a unos instantes de identificarse en la jefatura de la policia de Frank, a punto de ratificar que no era mas que una vacuna si utilidad alguna.

Su unico consuelo era que la población aun se apartaba a su paso con un claro temor. Jones estaba a su lado sin dejar de vigilarle y sin soltar la culata de su pistola. Quizá ya no era un virus, pero le aliviaba que le tratasen como tal.

En el edificio Thrax tomó asiento sin dejar de mover con aburrimiento su antes letal zarpa, lo que ponía nervioso a su grasoso interlocutor. El jefe de policia era el globulo blanco con mas aditivos grasosos que había visto en su vida.

\- Bien... , antes de legalizar su estancia en ciudad Frank tendrá que falicitarme algunos datos para su ficha.

Burocracia impertinente.

\- Nombre y clase de vacuna

\- Thrax, vacuna de una evolución del virus de la gripe avícola de Hong Kong.

Jones se tapó la boca para acallar sus risotadas con escaso éxito y finalmente no pudo evitar un ataque de risa al tiempo que golpeaba espasmodicamente la mesa de su jefe.

\- ¡Gallinas! ¡Este virus mortal mataba gallinas!

Thrax agarró el cuello de Jones y comenzó a apretar mientras la mitad de los globulos blancos intentaban obligarle a que lo soltara con escaso éxito.

\- ¡Evolución, patetico tarado! ¡Yo soy superior!

\- ¡Eso dicen todos, asesino de pollos de Hong Kong!

Cuando consiguieron separarles, Thrax estaba palpándose la dolorida mandíbula y Jones volvía a juntar su cabeza al cuerpo.

El jefe de policía suspiró, aquello iba a ser muy largo.  
\------------------------------------------------


	3. Hogar, horrible hogar

Capitulo 3. Hogar, horrible hogar

Habían sido castigados. Ambos.  
¿Quién iba a decir que un glóbulo blanco iba a saber tanto de tortura psicologica?

Thrax era una vacuna, pero debía permanecer al menos un mes bajo observación, en régimen de libertad condicional vigilada. Tenía papeles que legalizaban su estancia pero aun no eran definitivos. El jefe de policia había sido tajante, un solo desliz y saldría de Frank por la vía rápida y preferiblemente por el recto.

Y Osmosis había estado a punto de ser temporalmente suspendido, pero al final habían tenido una horrible idea.  
Jones iba a ser el agente de la condicional de Thrax. Y este viviría en su apartamento hasta que se le adjudicara un hogar propio.  
Por primera vez los enemigos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo, eso era una locura. Discutieron hasta la saciedad sin obtener resultado alguno.

Y allí estaban, delante de los apartamentos donde vivía Jones, en un barrio del bazo, logicamente un barrio de polis. No estaba mal, teniendo en cuenta la música y el acento de Jones, Thrax casi había temido un piso de protección oficial en el intestino grueso.  
Antes de quitar el seguro del coche, Jones se dignó a hablarle por primera vez desde que habían salido de comisaría ambos enfurruñados.

\- Escuchame bien, rojillo.- Espetó con aquel aire fanfarrón.- Mi piso es un mundo aparte con sus propias reglas, ¿de acuerdo?

Thrax elevó la vista con desesperación, como había temido una infantilidad por el estilo.

\- Regla número uno, no se toca nada sin mi permiso.

¿Se podía ser mas crio? Thrax supuso que Jones debía sufrir algún tipo de regresión a la infancia porque era ridículo.

\- Regla número dos, hay lo que hay, no se comprarán caprichos. Regla número...

\- Jones, si pones una sola regla mas te voy a...

\- Ooooh, amenazas al agente de condicional, tengo que apuntar eso.

Thrax se puso rojo carmesí al ver que Jones sacaba una libreta y escribía lanzándole miradas de burlona superioridad.

\- Pequeño gusano, traidor, chivato, Judas...

\- Insultos... vaya, que interesante informe entregaré el lunes.

Thrax se obligó a si mismo a callar y se cruzó de brazos fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que pasara ante el vehículo. Esa situación era insostenible.

\- Bien, parece que ya has terminado. Podemos subir a mi piso.

Jones se sentía mucho mejor, empezaba a ver el lado bueno de tener que soportar al virus esnob, él seguía teniendo la autoridad, es más, Thrax dependía de lo que él dijera o le largarían del cuerpo de Frank de una patada en el culo.  
Y que fantástico sería.

Subieron andando hasta el doceavo piso, naturalmente había ascensor pero Jones ni lo mencionó, a el le gustaba andar y sería divertido ver si al virus le faltaba el aire al llegar.

Thrax se obligó a mantenerse erguido y no emitir ni un quejido. Sus múltiples heridas y cicatrices aun tiernas le estaban torturando desde que llegó pero era peor aun después de esa caminata. Necesitaba una ducha y dormir, sobre todo dormir, estaba exhausto.

Finalmente llegaron al piso de Jones y este abrió la puerta como si fuese un castillo.  
Una pocilga. Eso era ese piso.

En la sala de estar se veían revistas tiradas en el suelo y los sofás, una caja de pizza sobre la mesa, tres o cuatro cascos de cerveza tirados al azar, uno sobre la tele, otro en una mesilla... las cortinas tenían manchas de alguna sustancia sin identificar y el techo había sido decorado a mano con manchas de pintura al azar, como arte psicodélico.

Thrax cerró los ojos, los abrió y comprobó que no se equivocaba. Aquello era la personificación del piso de un soltero, ya podía imaginarse la pila de platos sucios en la cocina, las cajas de comida pre-cocinada amontonada, el olor a mugre del lavabo y la cama sin hacer desde la última visita de mama Jones.

\- Bueno, admito que está un poco desordenado. Pero no te importa, ¿verdad?

Si la sonrisa de Jones hubiese sido mas cínica se hubiese parecido a la suya. Thrax solo tuvo que mirar la enorme cadena de música y supo que no iba a dormir en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Dónde está el lavabo?

\- Al fondo derecha, como en los bares.

Solo esperaba que el baño no fuese exactamente como en los bares, diminuto, repugnante y con pintadas en la pared.

\- ¿Y donde voy a dormir?

Jones extendió lo brazos con aire teatral.

\- El sofá es todo tuyo, yo diría que cabes.

Si, cabía si se cortaba las piernas a la altura de las rodillas. Thrax supuso que incluso compartiría el sofá con el bacilo que se hubiese creado debajo de todas aquellas revistas.  
Aquello era un castigo mayor del que hubiese imaginado.

Jones se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró en una silla antes de ir al dormitorio a ponerse ropa algo mas cómoda para estar en casa. No pensaba cambiar su vida ni sus costumbres, las riendas las llevaba él y no al contrario.

Thrax dejó la ducha para mas adelante, no podía soportar ver semejante desorden, era superior a sus fuerzas dormir en un sitio como ese. Puede que fuera un virus y que medrara en la suciedad pero eso no tenía porque gustarle, había evolucionado a un punto en que podía permitirse vivir en lugares decentes.

Se agachó con un ahogado gruñido de dolor y empezó a recolectar revistas.  
La mitad eran de armas y la otra mitad de sexo. De eso había un montón. Pentgen, XY, XX, Los mejores genes, Piernass, Los núcleos mas calientes...  
Thrax vió tanto revistas heterosexuales como homosexuales y sintió que le subía la temperatura al ver todo un núcleo masculino al descubierto. Aquellas revistas no eran precisamente light, ¿es que a Jones no le preocupaba que las viera cualquiera que entrara en su piso?

\- Ni se te ocurra tirarlas, déjalas sobre la mesa.

Thrax dejó caer la revista con irritación, Jones se debía pensar que iba a tener un criado. Pues se equivocaba. Comenzó a apartar las revistas y las amontonó a patadas debajo de la mesa. No pensaba irritar aun mas sus heridas agachándose para ordenar.

Jones salió del dormitorio y vió como el salón había adquirido un aspecto mas habitable, tal y como imaginaba Thrax no había soportado su casual estilo de vida y había recogido algo. Aquello iba a ser realmente divertido.

Thrax limpió como bien pudo las migas del sofá y ahuecó los almohadones hasta que su "cama" tuvo un aspecto medianamente saludable, aunque de seguro su espalda iba a sufrir lo indecible durmiendo en ese mueble. Se quitó la gabardina y buscó un perchero donde poder dejarla cuando Jones se la quitó de las manos, hizo una bola y la arrojó al fondo de un armario, donde la ropa de Jones tenía el mismo aspecto desordenado del resto de la casa. Thrax no pudo imaginar como iba a acabar su gabardina ahí dentro.

\- Ya está. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Pizza, hamburguesa? A mi me es igual.

El virus se cruzó de brazos y lanzó una mirada asesina a Jones, estaba claro que el policia lo estaba haciendo todo a propósito. No era que no le gustase la comida rápida pero no había comido decentemente desde hacía días y necesitaba imperiosamente algo mas alimenticio que grasas puras y duras.

\- ¿No tienes nada mas en la nevera?

\- No se, hecha un vistazo si quieres, pero no pienso cocinar.

\- Tampoco lo esperaba, además no me gusta la comida quemada.

Jones sacó aquella maldita libreta y empezó a escribir de nuevo, sin duda notificando "falta de respeto a la autoridad" o alguna otra necedad parecida. Thrax se abstuvo de hacer comentarios y pasó a su lado hecho una furia en dirección a la cocina.

Thrax estuvo a punto de saltar cuando un ayudo chillido le sobresaltó. Una bacteria pequeña llena de ojos se subió a la alacena con auténtico histerismo.

\- ¡La muerte roja! ¡Es la muerte roja! ¡Ozzyyyy!

Jones se precipitó en la cocina y miró con furia a Thrax, que solo pudo alzar las manos con exasperación.

\- No la he tocado.

Jones se acercó y la bacteria le saltó a los brazos sin apartar la mirada del virus, que bufó hastiado y miró asqueado la pila ya esperada de platos sucios en el fregadero.

\- Tranquiiiila, aquí la muerte roja ya no es un virus, ahora es una vacuna y no va hacerte daño.

\- Pero sigue dando miedo.- Se quejó la lastimosa criatura.

Thrax les ignoró, abrió la nevera y gruñó al ver únicamente cervezas, pizzas congeladas y un lastimoso paquete de salchichas. La vida alimentaria de Jones era básica.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

Pregunta retórica sin duda. Thrax no dejó traslucir su furia y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No iba a seguir dando a Jones la satisfacción de anojarle.

\- Me es indiferente.

\- Ya suponía que tu sentido del gusto sería inexistente.

Thrax estuvo a un paso de saltar con una ácida réplica cuando vió que la bacteria tendía a Jones aquella libreta y un boligrafo. El policia cogió ambos.

\- ¿Siii? ¿Ibas a decir algo?

Thrax, abrió boca y la cerró haciendo rechinar los dientes, Jones devolvió la libreta a la bacteria y fue hacia el teléfono para hacer el pedido de pizza.

\- ¿Y quien se supone que eres tú?

La bacteria parecía algo mas calmada por la presencia de Jones, pero temblaba como una hoja y Thrax esperaba que se pusiese a gritar de un momento a otro.

\- Yo...yo s-soy Ne... nerd...

Magnífico. Compañeros de piso, un policia infantil y una bacteria hipernerviosa.

\- Ehem... ¿hace mucho que vives con Jones?

Intentar conversar con ese tal Nerd sin duda era mejor que hacerlo con Jones por lo que decidió dar una oportunidad a aquella miserable forma de vida.

\- Yo.. t-te vi cuando lle-llegaste a Frank... en el barco d-de saliva...

En ese momento Thrax recordo donde había visto antes a aquella cosa, pero no había sido en el barco de saliva, sino en la discoteca del Grano, la primera vez que se enfrentó a Jones camuflado de virus.

\- ¿No eras esa escultura de hielo que estaba sobre la cabeza de la cápsula?

Nerd asintió nerviosamente y se encogió mientras sus ojos parpadeaban aleatoriamente.

\- No voy a atacarte, estupida muestra de...

\- No-insultes-a-Nerd.

Sin duda Jones intentaba parecer amenazador pero Thrax solo enarcó las cejas con cinismo y palmeó la cabeza de la criatura con falso cariño.

\- Solo intentaba conversar con tu pequeño amigo.

\- Ya, claro.

Jones cogió en brazos a Nerd como si se tratara de un gatito y salió de la cocina. Thrax aprovecho la espera a que llegara la pizza para ir al lavabo y darse una ducha, si la higiene del lugar era aceptable.

\- Supongo que puedo usar la ducha.

\- Claro, de hecho me preguntaba cuando lo harías.

Thrax gruñó, allí lo unico que apestaba era el piso de Jones. Se dirigió al baño y se preparó para lo peor.

Estaba desordenado pero era aceptable dentro de lo que esperaba, había manchas de cal por todos lados y un desorden general, pero no había manchas de colores extraños o hongos habitando en las esquinas, aunque la taza del vater olía demasiado a orina.

Thrax se quitó cuidadosamente el sueter, ahogando gemidos de dolor hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y frunció el ceño, aquello iba a tardar en curar. Tenía numerosas laceraciones frescas en el torso y la espalda en carne viva. Generalmente se regeneraba rapido, pero aquellas heridas las habían producido antibioticos e instrumental esterilizado, por lo que el daño sería difícil de reparar.

Y acelerar el proceso iba a dolerle. Mucho.

Thrax aguantó la respiración y abrió el agua. Su carne torturada siseó y humeo al contacto con el liquido elemento y Thrax mordió su propia uña para no gritar. El dolor era casi tan horrible como lo había sido el alcohol.  
Tenía que hacerlo, volver a estar fuerte, sobrevivir al precio que fuera.

Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Se obligó a aguantar un poco más y cerró el grifo con un giro, para acto seguido caer en el suelo de la ducha, desmadejado y debil. Pero quedarse dormido alli no sería una buena idea. Se levantó y dejó de su piel absorviese todo el exceso de humedad, eso le provocó un fuerte escozor pero se sintió satisfecho al comprobar que las cicatrices ya no tenían un aspecto tan horrible y empezaban a asemejarse al resto de la piel. Llevaría dos semanas mas o menos volver a la normalidad.

\- ¡Eh! ¿No estarás haciendo guarradas ahí dentro?

Al parecer ese maldito Jones no iba a dejarle tranquilo ni un segundo.

Osmosis sonrió cuando Thrax salió del lavabo echo una fiera. Curiosamente tenía mal aspecto, parecía realmente exhausto... a saber que había estado haciendo, ¿liberar tensión por el coqueteo con Leela? No quería ni pensarlo.

\- Ha llegado la pizza. Por cierto, ya me la pagaras cuando te llegue el subsidio del estado.

Las expresiones de ira contenida de Thrax no tenían precio, era realmente satisfactorio borrar de su cara la sonrisa de sarcasmo y superioridad que tanto le enervaba. El olor de la piza llegó hasta ellos cuando Nerd abrió la caja y en ese momento un rugido profundo y ancestral surgió ahogado desde Thrax.

Oh, cielos, maldito fuera su estomago, Thrax intentó mantenerse serio e impreterrito cuando sus tripas resonaron exigiendo alimento y Jones pasó de la confusión a la risa en el lapso de un segundo.

\- ¡JA JA JA JA! ¡Parece que falta comida en Vacunalandia!

\- ¡Deja de reirte!

Thrax esgrimió su uña con su mas mortifera expresión y obtuvo la satisfacción de ver a Osmosis pasar un momento de absoluto pánico antes de recuperarse y esgrimir su maldita libreta.

\- Adelante, dejame apuntar "asalto al agente de condicional", ¿quieres que te saque los billetes al recto?.

Thrax bajó su temperatura y bajó su uña lentamente, intentado recuperar el control, debía recuperar la calma, su supervivencia dependía de ello. No había probabilidades de obtener refugio seguro en otro cuerpo y no quería hibernar eternamente en las cloacas.

Osmosis no dejó traslucir su alivio al ver que Thrax recuperaba la sensatez. Pero realmente le aliviaba, casi había olvidado que aquel tipo habia sido un virus, un asesino y un genocida. No debía forzar demasiado la nota, aunque ahora Thrax ya no era letal para ningun habitante de ciudad Frank, aun podía causar mucho daño sin poder matar.

Una cosa era que Osmosis pudiese regenerar el daño y otra que aquella zarpa no doliera.

Finalmente ambos se dirigieron al salon lanzandose miradas desconfiadas a casa paso y se sentaron en el sofa que iba a ser la "cama" de Thrax. Nerd se posicionó estrategicamente en medio de ambos mientras se repartían la pizza.

Thrax no se sorprendió cuando Jones encendió la tele para ver el baloncesto. Thrax nunca había tenido tiempo ni interes en los deportes, los cuerpos en los que había estado no habían sido muy asiduos a ese tipo de actividades, a excepción de un hombre en el que había encontrado todo un repertorio de archivos referentes al futbol. El resto de los individuos en los que había habitado habían mostrado unos archivos mas variados, de hecho su segunda victima había sido una estancia muy agradable debido a su afición a la ciencia y a los extensos conocimiento de medicina y literatura, Thrax debía admitir que se había demorado mucho en aquel huésped ,llevado por la curiosad ,hasta que casi fue descubierto en una de sus visitas a la memoria.

Sus memorias fueron rotas por un bote en el sillón y los gritos de Jones y Nerd celebrando la victoria del equipo de Los Toros del Intestino.

\- ¿Has visto eso? ¡Que canasta! ¡Y sin estirarse!

Thrax le dirigió una mirada esceptica ante aquel absurdo intento de hermanamiento mediante el deporte.

Osmosis sintió que le hervía la sangre al ver que Thrax mandaba silenciosamente al cuerno su intento de ser amable. Le estaba bien empleado por pensar que aquel snob podía ser minimamente normal o al menos estarle agradecido.

Nerd evitó una nueva tanda de insultos y réplicas bostezando sonoramente y provocando replicas de bostezo en Osmosis y Thrax.

Osmosis se levantó y se dirigió al dormitorio.

\- Hasta mañana... vacuna.

Thrax le dirigió una mirada asesina y Osmosis entró en el dormitorio con una sonrisa de satisfacción por el deber cumplido. Tenía a Thrax exactamente donde quería.

Thrax apartó la caja de pizza y se acomodó como bien pudo en el sofá, Jones no le había proporcionado ni una manta y no tenía ropa de dormir, tendría que usar lo puesto. E intentar conciliar el sueño en aquel incomodo mueble. Aquello iba a ser horrible.  
\---------------------------------------------


	4. Zapatero a tus zapatos

Capitulo 4. Zapatero a tus zapatos.

Osmosis se despertó a duras penas gracias a Nerd, que era su despertador particular. Generalmente Osmosis no oía su despertador y llegaba tarde al trabajo por lo que Nerd se había a costumbrado a saltar y botar sobre la cama para despertarle para que no se retrasara. Osmosis había adoptado a Nerd como mascota desde el incidente de Thrax porque le parecía un bicho gracioso y depues de todo había estado congelado el tiempo necesario como para no ser un peligro para nadie mas que para sus propios nervios.

Casí había olvidado todo lo ocurrido el día anterior hasta que fue al salón.

Thrax estaba encogido en su sillón, dormitando como lo haría un felino, enrollado sobre si mismo y con la cara enterrada en sus brazos. Osmosis no pudo por menos que pensar que si le rascaba la espalda se pondría a ronronear.

Casi le daba pena hacer lo que pensaba hacer.

Thrax estaba en una pequeña nube de algodón. Era cierto que estaba en un sofá incomodisimo y que si se movía un poco se iba a caer, pero estaba en un estado de sueño en el que se creaba la calided del tiempo pasado en una misma postura. además la penumbra de la sala le resultaba muy agradable, el sonido constante y relajante de la ciudad despertando...

¡IT'S MY TIME TO FLY!

Thrax saltó del sillón como una exhalación, totalmente escandalizado por la música a todo volumen y el grito de inicio de la canción. Tardó unos minutos en normalizar su respiración y tranquilizar su corazón desbocado.

Osmosis rió al ver la reacción de Thrax. Realmente había saltado del sillón como un gato escaldado. Los ojos amarillos abiertos como platos y las manos aferradas al sillón... la risa de Osmosis se cortó al ver los arañazos.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Hazte la manicura, has destrozado mi sofa.

Thrax ni siquiera escuchó a Jones, lo unico que se repetia en su cabeza era la palabra matar, se levantó con intención de llevar a la realidad su pensamiento pero un aguijonazo de dolor en la espalda le persuadio de lo contrario, cuando su espalda se curase tendría que ir a ver a un quiropractico si seguía durmiendo así.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando?

Desde luego aunque quisiera escucharle no podría hacerlo, la cadena de música seguía sonando al máximo y hacía bastante difícil oir nada de nada, Nerd estaba sobre la mesa, vibrando visiblemente por las ondas de la música.

\- Por todas las infecciones, baja ese ruido o no podré oir nada de lo que me digas.

Osmosis bajó la música, no porque se lo dijera Thrax, sino porque no había podido oir lo que le decía el virus reformado.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso?.- Exigió saber Thrax, visiblemente molesto.

\- Yo siempre despierto así, ayuda a empezar el nuevo día.- Mintió Osmosis con una sonrisa burlona.

Thrax se estiró haciendo crujir todos los huesos y desentumeciéndose. Había pasado toda la noche en la misma postura y encima tenía toda la ropa arrugada.

\- Bueno, tengo que ir a comisaria... no hagas absolutamente nada.

Thrax miró a Osmosis como si este se hubiese vuelto loco, ¿pretendía tenerle metido en su casa toda la condicional?. El polizonte no le dio oportunidad de replicar, se puso la chaqueta, cogió la placa y salió corriendo del piso. Obviamente llegaba tarde.

Thrax se quedó solo en el piso, bueno, no del todo. Nerd le miraba con sus multiples ojos, parecía estar meditando acerca de si debía quedarse y vigilarle o gritar y salir huyendo.

Thrax miró el desorden que le rodeaba y suspiró.

\- Haz algo util y dime en que recondito lugar guarda Jones los utiles de limpieza.

\- Es insoportable, yo intento ser un buen anfitrión y él no deja de mirarme dese su superioridad de altura como si nada de lo que le digo fuera con él.

Drix suspiró, desde que habían comenzado la patrulla Osmosis no había dejado de hablar de lo horrible que era tener a Thrax en su piso, ahora entendía como se sentía Osmosis cuando él le hablaba de sus estudios.

\- Encima de que vive en mi casa no se molesta en agradecerlo, nooo, como va a hacerlo, el es el gran virus asesino de pollos.

\- Ozzy...

\- Tiene la jeta de amenazar al pequeño Nerd, es un abuson impresentable.

\- Ozzy...

\- Ayer tuve que pedir una pizza, la pague y ni se molestó en...

\- ¡OZZY!

Osmosis se percató entonces de que había estado a punto de saltarse un semaforo y colapsar una arteria. Drix suspiró de nuevo.

\- ¿No crees que estas exagerando? Si no puedes tratar con él, ignorale.

\- Para ti es facil decirlo, tú no vives con él.

Drix desistió de intentar convencer a Osmosis, su compañero estaba particularmente tenso con aquel tema de alojar a Thrax. Cierto que no era algo motivo de alegria, pero Drix estaba seguro de que Osmosis exageraba el tema. Y habiendo visto ya el piso de Osmosis, no podía culpar a Thrax por ser irritante viviendo en semejante antro.

Osmosis regresó por la tarde de su ronda, temiendo profundamente encontrarse la casa destrozada a base de arañazos y zarpazos, y también a Nerd cocinado y devorado o algo por el estilo.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó boquiabierto.

Su piso parecía otro. Sus revistas estaban cuidadosamente apiladas en unas baldas antes desorganizadas, el suelo estaba limpio y fregado, la mesa igualmente libre de basuras, las cortinas no estaban en su sitio y probablemente estaban en la cocina, desde donde oía el vaiven de la lavadora. Hasta los cristales relucían dejando ver perfectamente la ciudad exterior. Thrax no se había limitado a ordenar, había limpiado.

Echó un vistazo al lavabo y se encontró con que la porcelana no era beis sino blanca, un resultado parecido se veía en la cocina, dónde la vajilla aun estaba secándose.

Finalmente fue al dormitorio y descubrió como era su cama cuando estaba hecha... y cuando tenía a un virus dormido sobre ella.

Thrax estaba repantingado sobre la cama, vestido con una camiseta negra y sus pantalones. Dormitaba placidamente, probablemente agotado por la jornada de limpieza y por la noche en el sofá. Nerd estaba acurrucado contra su costado, igualmente dormido.

Debía admitir que Thrax tenía un cuerpo que alegraba a la vista...  
Osmosis se dio un puñetazo a si mismo, se había quedado embobado... ¡mirando a Thrax! ¡y había admitido que era atractivo! Mala idea, no importaba cuan cierta fuese.

\- ¡Thrax! ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

Thrax gruñó y entreabrió los ojos, al menos había podido dormir tres horas desde que había terminado la titanica tarea de convertir el apartamente de Jones en un lugar habitable. Generalmente no era muy maniatico con los lugares y la higiene, pero pudiendo prefería estar cómodo.

\- Deja de escandalizar, solo estaba echandome una siesta.

\- ¡En mi cama!

\- No te alteres, no es una invitación.- Se burló con una sonrisa seductora.

Osmosis se golpeó mentalmente para recuperar la compostura por el breve atontamiento que le produjo la apuesta expresión de aquel aristocratico rostro.

Thrax comenzó a desperezarse de mala gana, al levantarse despertó a Nerd, que se quejó debilmente y finalmente vió que Jones había vuelto.

\- ¡Ozzy! Mira que bien ha quedado todo.

Osmosis no sabía si admitir que le gustaba o no, por un lado le agradaba encontrar el apartamento limpio y con olor fresco, por otro lado no quería agradecer nada a Thrax.

\- Eeeh... ¿por qué has limpiado?

\- En algo tenía que ocupar el tiempo, aquí no hay nada mas que hacer.

\- Podias ver la tele...

\- ¿Durante 5 horas?.- Replicó Thrax. Quien de hecho había intentado ver la televisión para después apagarla asqueado por la mediocridad de la programación.

Thrax tenía la ropa ya limpia y planchada, era lo primero que había hecho, pero necesitaría ropa nueva, la que llevaba la había creado él mismo como primera necesidad y no era de buena calidad, quedaría inservible en tres lavados.

\- Bueno... te he traido tu cheque semanal y un localizador. A partir de hoy podrás salir por la ciudad, pero tienes acceso prohibido al sistema respiratorio y nervioso.

Algo era algo, Thrax cogió el cheque, una miserable semanada, y se puso la pulsera con el localizador. El contacto le hizo recordar y añorar su antigua cadena de gemas. Su mas preciada posesión probablemente estaría acumulando polvo en una balda policial.

El hipotalamo humano había fascinado a Thrax desde la primera vez, y aquella diminuta gema que controlaba la temperatura le había hipnotizado. Solía quedarse horas contemplando su cinta de cuentas, absorto en sus destellos y el calor que le proporcionaban.

\- ¿Has comido?

Thrax volvió al presente con resignación.

\- Desconjelé una de las cajas de proteinas. Nerd también ha comido.

Osmosis asintió y sacudió unas bolsas que traía.

\- Perfecto, he traido unas magníficas hamburguesas para cenar.

Perfecto. Thrax miró su cheque, mañana mismo se compraría ropa y algo de alimento decente para cocinar, si volvía a tomar comida basura un día mas vomitaría.

Osmosis se quedó mirando el salón, aun faltaba para la hora de cenar, generalmente se hubiera puesto comodo y hubiese puesto el televisor, pero quizá le debía algo a Thrax como para dejarle aburrirse aun más, después del comportamiento semidecente que estaba teniendo.

\- Y... ejem... ¿quieres una cerveza?

Thrax enarcó las cejas con sospecha, pero asintió, si de pronto Jones había desarrollado algo de hospitalidad no iba a ser él quien le echara atrás. Jones regresó con un par de botellas de buena cerveza y ambos se acomodaron en el sofa.

El silencio era tan espeso que podía cortarse.

Osmosis quería encender la tele y Thrax quería largarse de allí. Ninguno de los dos abría la boca durante diez minutos de silencio incomodo.

\- Y... ¿qué tal ha ido el trabajo?

Thrax rompió el silencio con dificultad y Osmosis se sintió profundamente aliviado.

\- Bueno, nada importante, Drix y yo solemos patrullar en distintas zonas, hoy nos ha tocado las arterias del brazo izquierdo. No hemos tenido muchos problemas ultimamente.

\- Aja...

El intento de conversar se estaba desvaneciendo. Súbitamente Jones había comenzado parlotear en una lárga diatraba plagada de exageraciones acerca de cómo había dado caza a un bacilo de la gripe por el conducto de ventilación derecho, el uso indiscriminado de jergas barriobajeras también le producía dolor de cabeza.

\- Jones...

\- ¿Si, colega?

¿Colega? Thrax sintió deseos de golpear a Jones con el culo de la botella para traerle de vuelta al mundo real, cielos, un poco de civismo y en un par de horas le daría palmadas en la espalda.

\- Aunque solo sea para que te calles... enciende el televisor.

Osmosis se quedó callado, se quedó confuso, y finalmente le fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¡Me está bien empleado por intentar ser amable! ¡Vale, tio soso, disfruta de tu propia compañia!

Thrax suspiró, si Jones iba a tomarselo todo tan a la tremenda, allá él. El policia se levantó sin terminar su hamburguesa y se metió en el dormitorio dándo un portazo. Bien, a el no le importaba, Thrax sonrió dando buena cuenta de la comida de ambos, estaba realmente hambriento.

Osmosis quería darse de cabezazos contra la pared, como detestaba a aquel individuo, cuando parecía que habían podido tener una conversación cívica le daba con la puerta en las narices. No importaba que ya no fuese un virus, seguía comportándose como tal.

Por desgracia ser arisco, desagradecido y cínico no era motivo de deportación, no podía expulsar a Thrax de ciudad Frank solo porque se llevasen a matar. Pero solo era cuestión de tiempo que el ex –virus cometiese algún delito, aquellos sujetos nunca eran capaces de mantenerse dentro de la ley. A partir de mañana Thrax podría salir a la ciudad... entonces se vería como iban las cosas.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Libertad vigilada

5\. Libertad... vigilada, pero libertad.

Thrax se despertó con un monstruoso dolor de espalda y las piernas dormidas, si Jones no estuviese tan enfadado le habría sugerido comprar un sofá cama. El polizonte se había marchado sin molestarse siquiera en despertarle con aquella musica y le había dejado una nota en la que le mandaba de forma poco metaforica a un punto muy poco higienico.

En cualquier caso por fin era minimamente libre, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlas.

Lo primero era acelerar su curación, de mala gana entró al cuarto de baño y se sometió a la tortura que representaba la ducha. Diez minutos después salió del lavabo mareado y dolorido, de modo que tuvo que reposar unos instantes antes de poder ponerse en pie y vestirse para salir.

\- Deberías ver a un médico plaqueta.

Thrax se sorprendió al ver a Nerd, la bacteria parecía incluso preocupada por él. Thrax se calló la ácida réplica, el tipo le caía minimamente bien, el día que había hecho limpieza le había ayudado mucho sin hacer preguntas.

\- No necesito un médico. Me curaré.

\- Pero...

\- No hagas que me arrepienta de tolerar tu presencia.- Le cortó secamente Thrax.

Nerd se puso pálido y se refugió rapidamente bajo el sofá. Thrax se sintió momentaneamente culpable y luego desterró la molesta sensación. La ciudad le esperaba.

Ciudad Frank había mejorado bastante desde su ultima visita, aunque seguía siendo bastante mediocre, los barrios grasos eran muy numerosos y el nivel de población general era de individuos bastante patéticos, aunque se podía apreciar un aumento significativo de vitaminas en algunas zonas.

Thrax sonreía con presunción mientras los ciudadanos se apartaban aterrados a su paso. Susurros contenidos y exclamaciones ahogadas precedían su caminar. Era un alivio para su maltratado ego. Entró en unas tiendas proteínicas y obtuvo ropa nueva, no era de la calidad a la que acostumbraba pero tenía que repartir su dinero, no le importaba demasiado, había nacido en la mas absoluta de las miserias y podía alzarse de nuevo.

Después se limitó a vagabundear, familiarizándose con el nuevo entorno. Al paso del tiempo se cansó de la observación ciudadana y tomó altura para planear con su gabardina y explorar sin atraer atención sobre sí.

Osmosis gruñó al ver que Thrax se lanzaba desde lo alto de la vena y elevaba el vuelo. Iba a perderle de vista. Había convencido a Drix de que ocultase su ausencia mientras iniciava el espionaje de Thrax. Iba a pillarle infringiendo la ley, de eso estaba seguro.

Sacó el localizador y se dispuso a seguir la ruta de Thrax por terreno firme. No pensaba dejarle suelto sin vigilancia.

Thrax descendió en las afueras y aterrizó en un intrincado laberinto de callejuelas. Aquella era una zona que conocía, cerca de allí había iniciado los planes de su ataque a ciudad Frank, en un barrio chabolista de bacterias anodinas y paletas que se escondían o incubaban estupidamente, por allí estaba la zona del uñero. Allí podría obtener articulos a precios irrisorios y quería saber en que estado se encontraba ese mercado negro.

No había caminado por allí ni cinco minutos cuando un grupo de bacterias y virus menores salió de las sombras armados con cachiporras y navajas.

Una magnifica forma de hacerse notar y liberar tensión.

Osmosis corrió al callejón del que venía la señal y echó un vistazo. Desde allí vió como Thrax sostenía a un bacilo por el cuello mientras su letal uña jugueteaba con la mugrienta camiseta del desgraciado, abriendo agujeros allá donde rozaba. El suelo alrededor de la vacuna estaba cubierto de restos humeantes y semidescompuestos de unos miserables delincuentes.

\- Ts, ts ts...- Chasqueó Thrax con una sonrisa sadica que heló la sangre de Osmosis.- No sois muy listos, ¿verdad?

\- Po... por... favor... fue un error... jamas te habriamos atacado... de haber sabido quien eras... de verdad...

Osmosis sintió una fria rabia contra Thrax, aquel embaucador sin duda planeaba seguir haciendo daño, quizá él no podía hacer daño directo a Frank, pero podía dirigir a otros que si que podían. ¿Para qué otra cosa sino había venido a los barrios bajos?.

\- ¡Alto ahí, Thrax, quedas arrestado en nombre de la ley!

Thrax soltó a la miserable criatura, se había quedado helado al oir a Jones.

¿Y si en ciudad Frank no había pena de muerte para los gérmenes? Eso bien podía significar que lo que acababa de hacer era asesinato.

\- Fue en legítima defensa, Jones, no creo que eso sea un delito.

Osmosis se confundió ante la declaración de Thrax... ¿legitima defensa? ¿A que se refería? Al fin comprendió que, al parecer, Thrax pensaba que estaba deteniéndole por asesinato. La verdad era que podía acusarle de uso excesivo de fuerza bruta, pero eliminar organismos viricos no estaba penado severamente, tan solo se imponía una multa si existía la posibiladad de no haber sido indispensable la destrucción del ajeno.

Probablemente había malinterpretado la situación, aunque eso no explicaba que hacía Thrax en aquella zona.

\- No te estoy acusando de nada.

Thrax se sintió profundamente aliviado pero miró a Jones con suspicacia.

\- Entonces baja ese arma, no es muy educado de tu parte.

Jones bajó el arma pero se mantuvo alerta y no la soltó, Thrax ya no sabía que quería el globulo blanco, no estaba en zona no permitida y al parecer no había infringido la ley. Ya era bastante molesto tener que dormir en el piso de Jones como para encima aguantarle el resto del día.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a quedarte mirándome todo el día? No te culpo por ello, pero resulta irritante.

Osmosis gruñó sumamente enojado por la presunción de Thrax, parecía imposible sacarle de su posición de superioridad y descaro.

\- ¿A que has venido aquí? ¿Añorabas los tiempos de ser el abusón de la clase?

Thrax se mesó el pelo, exasperado por el paranoico comportamiento de Jones.

\- Tan solo paseaba, Jones, ¿quieres que te haga un reportaje de todo lo que hago?

\- Bueno... ya que lo comentas... ¡si! Como agente de tu condicional debo ser informado de todas tus acciones.- Le replicó burlonamente.

Thrax esgrimió su mas fiera expresión y Osmosis aferró su arma con mas fuerza, e incluso la levantó de nuevo cuando Thrax avanzó hacia él con la expresión mas mortífera que se podía imaginar. Mandibula tensa, ojos entrecerrados de color amarillo hipnotico, todo él era siniestro, mortal.

Vacuna y un cuerno, aquella criatura no podía ser domada.

\- ¡No des un paso más, Thrax!

Un momento de pánico atravesó a Osmosis cuando la zarpa de Thrax rasgó el aire a milimetros de su rostro. El escalofriante sonido de ectoplasma inflamandose y consumiéndose sonó a su espalda y giró la vista para ver como una bacteria comenzaba a morir con una mirada de suplicante desesperación en su cara. El tipo se había camuflado tras él.

Thrax desvió su atención del delincuente que agonizaba y miró a Jones con una amenazante sonrisa.

\- Aquí está mi informe del día, he salvado tu miserable existencia, toma nota, polizonte.

Osmosis no dijo palabra mientras Thrax le daba la espalda. Por un segundo había temido por su vida y de pronto se encontraba con que le debía la vida a Thrax. Era demasiado extraño.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Porqué lo has hecho?

Thrax se giró sorprendido por lo que consideraba una pregunta muy estupida.

\- Usa ese adorno que llevas sobre los hombros, Jones, si mueres todos me culparán por ello. No vale la pena el placer que me produciría matarte.

Osmosis se sintió estúpido, naturalmente que esa era la razón. Thrax no era ningún colega bienintencionado, y desde luego no era su amigo.  
No volvieron a verse hasta el anochecer, Osmosis había decidido ignorar a Thrax pero no pudo hacerlo cuando le vió traer los brazos llenos de bolsas, ¿qué podía haber comprado? ¿Armas, drogas, revistas porno?

\- ¿Qué traes ahí? Tu cheque no era para tanto.

Thrax lamentó que las bolsas que llevaba encima le dificultasen la visión porque le hubiera gustado fulminar a Jones con la mirada. Había conseguido comida a muy buen precio gracias a la intimidación y algunos articulos extra que desde luego no pensaba enseñar. En definitiva había sido un día provechoso.

\- Ayudame a llevar esto a la cocina.

\- ¿Cómo se pideeee?.- Canturreó Jones.

\- Como quieras.

Thrax avanzó con cierta dificultad pero consiguió llegar sin tirar nada para empezar a organizar todo en la nevera. Frutas, verduras, carnes, pasta... el precio de estos alimentos era ligeramente alto por su falta en la dieta de Frank, pero un poco de intimidación y pánico habían hecho maravillas, por no hablar del dinero que había sacado de las bacterias muertas en el callejón.

Por fín podría tener una alimentación correcta.

Y la nevera era también el escondite perfecto para el material secreto, dudaba mucho que Jones hurgase jamas en las verduras que había comprado por lo que puso bajo ellas el "material extraoficial".

Tres moleculas de polvo, una granada de grasa pegajosa y algunas papelinas de adrenalina. Él no se drogaba nunca, pero recordaba donde podría vender aquello a muy buen precio para sacarse un pequeño sobresueldo.

Las cosas no iban a ir tan mal.

A Osmosis se le hizo la boca agua cuando olió el aroma de la carne con queso. No pudo por menos y se acercó a la cocina para ver Thrax cocinando. Se sorprendió de esto, no había pensado que aquel vanidoso fuera de los que se "rebajaban" a ciertas tareas y habái esperado que quemase algo al cocinar por primera vez, pero parecía que no tenía problema alguno manejándose en la cocina.

Osmosis añoró profundamente la cocina casera que le hacía su madre en sus visitas.

\- ¿Qué cocinas?

\- Filete con queso fundido.

\- ¿Puedo probarlo?

\- No, jamas se me ocurría alejarte de tu maravillosa comida precocinada.

Osmosis murmuró un insulto que hubiese escandalizado hasta en los barrios del colon y siguió observando como Thrax preparaba un bol de ensalada con tomate. Tenía bastante maña, resultaba relajante verle cocinar.

\- Eh... pese a todo... creo que debo darte las gracias.

Thrax dejó de cortar la verdura y miró a Osmosis con incredulidad.

\- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno... hoy me has salvado la vida, aunque solo fuese por tu propio bien.

Thrax no sabía como reaccionar, nunca le habían agradecido nada y desde luego nunca había hecho nada que mereciese ningún agracecimiento. La desconocida situación le puso nervioso, ¿realmente Jones le estaba agradeciendo? ¿o era solo un convencionalismo?

\- Como tu mismo has dicho, lo hice por mi. Y ahora deja que me haga mi cena.

Osmosis dejó de intentarlo, estaba claro que era imposible hablar con Thrax o ser amable con él, aquella afilada lengua era un arma realmente letal.

\- Oye, rey del ácido, intentaba darte las gracias, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Y? ¿Debo aceptarlas y darte un abrazo?.- Replicó Thraz causticamente.

\- Pues no sería mala idea, ¿te da miedo contaminarte tocándome, niño pijo?.

Thrax iba a replicar nuevamente pero Osmosis ya se iba sin molestarse en continuar la discusión. Qué mas daba, ansiaba que el periodo de prueba pasase para poder alejarse para siempre de Jones. Cogió una bandeja para poner su cena y se dirigió al salón para cenar mientras Jones daba buena cuenta de una pizza con Nerd.

Jones se había puesto cómodo, de hecho estaba en calzoncillos sobre el sofá.

No estaba nada mal. Thrax se permitió echar un vistazo disimuladamente, Osmosis Jones gozaba de un aceptable atractivo físico del tipo casual. En otra situación Thrax probablemente le hubiese tirado los tejos, pero sin duda sería perder el tiempo.

\- Hazme sitio, esta es la unica mesa.

Jones se apartó de mala gana y Thrax se sentó con la bandeja, tras unos minutos de silencio decidió que incluso la diatraba de Jones era mejor al insulso telediario donde los dos presentadores no dejaban de colar anuncios de electrodomesticos.

\- ¿Quieres un poco?

\- Ooooh, lo siento Thrax, pero mi comun paladar no es adecuado para tus finolis alimentos.

Thrax estalló ante semejante desprecio, ¿quién estaba siendo irracional ahora?

\- ¡Escuchame bien, Jones, no se que idea tienes de mis gustos, pero no seguiré aguantando tus insultos!

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Es que se te ha caido el supositorio de oro del trasero?

¿De oro? Thrax comprendió que sin duda Jones estaba acomplejado, el muy imbecil se pensaba que él era de clase alta o algo así.

\- Muy bien, listillo, ¿piensas que eres el mas sufrido de todo Frank?

\- Ooooh.- Se burló Jones con desprecio.- Ahora el señor se nos pone humilde.

Thrax golpeó la bandeja de su cena y la arrojó al suelo con estrepito en un arranque de furia, Nerd gritó y se escondió tras el televisor, Jones buscó visualmente su pistola.

\- Estoy bastante seguro, Jones, de que tu no tuviste que enfrentarte a la muerte cada día de tu vida desde tu nacimiento.

Osmosis se quedó callado, quizá había forzado la nota. La voz normalmente sedosa y controlada incluso en su enfado, estaba ahora cargada de rabia y amargura.

\- ¿La muerte?.- Preguntó encogiéndose en el sofa, intentando hacer distancia.

Thrax gruñó, mas furioso consigo mismo que con Jones, no tenía que haber permitido que le alterara de ese modo, de ninguna manera iba a contar su vida a aquel necio.

\- Deja de buscarme, nene, un día de estos me vas a encontrar y no te va a gustar.- Amenazó con una sonrisa cruel, recuperando la compostura.

Osmosis se recuperó como bién pudo del arranque de furia del ex –virus y se levantó con aire retador, mas le valía disimular que no había estado aterrorizado.

\- ¿Ah, si? No me asustas, Thrax, he visto germenes de la gingivitis con mejores amenazas.

Obviamente era un farol. Thrax se limitó a reirse del patetico intento del globulo blanco de parecer un tipo duro estando en ropa interior.

\- Seguro, nene, seguro.

Con esto recogió la bandeja y el plato que había arrojado tan descuidadamente y fue a la cocina a limpiar, le gustaba el orden, de hecho le ayudaría a pensar.

Osmosis suspiró y ayudó a Nerd a soltarse del lio de cables en que se había metido al refugiarse tras el televisor. No podía hacerse a la idea de discutir diariamente con Thrax, y mucho menos a la idea de dormir en el mismo piso que aquel psicopata.

Cielos, y apenas había empezado la primera semana de un largo mes.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Rutina?

Capitulo 6. Rutina?

Habían pasado ya tres días. Thrax hizo su cena con cierta tranquilidad, sin darse cuenta siquiera, ambos habían establecido una rutina desde la discusión del miercoles. Jones se iba al trabajo sin despertarle del sofá y durante el día Thrax se dedicaba a vagabundear por la ciudad y comenzar a informarse y aclimatarse, de hecho ya había conseguido situarse entre la delincuencia local y tenía pensado hacer negocios con Skip, una vacuna de la gripe que hacía peleas de varicela y cientos de trapicheos. Por supuesto sería difícil aspirar a más, muchos sabían que ahora era una vacuna y no querían correr riesgos.

Al volver al piso sobre las siete, Thrax escribía en una libreta un montón de patrañas acerca de lo que había estado haciendo durante él día, cosas como ir de compras, pasear... en vez de hacer contrabando y ciertas actividades ilegales.

Por lo que sabía, Jones no se molestaba en leerlo. El polizonte traía su comida y se ambos comían en el salón viendo el televisor, ninguno volvió a intentar conversar con el otro. Después de cenar, Jones seguía viendo la tele o bién ojeaba revistas escuchando música, mientras tanto Thrax leía el periodico en la cocina y hacía el crucigrama hasta que Jones se iba del salón.

Se evitaban mutuamente, pero mañana era domingo. Thrax se percató de ello mientras doblaba su ropa y la dejaba en el armario. Jones no iría a trabajar.

Thrax podría irse, pero era probable que el globulo blanco decidiese seguirle. Tendría que disimular, hacer algo normal.

\- ¡Mañana es domingo!.- Exclamó Jones felizmente al entrar en el piso.

\- Me he dado cuenta.- Replicó Thrax extrañado por la alegria de Jones y del hecho de que el grito hubiese estado dirigido a él.

Por su parte, Osmosis estaba demasiado contento como para molestarse por el carácter de Thrax. Su día libre era sagrado y todo iba perfectamente.

Esa tarde iba a ir a una disco a ligar y el domingo tenía entradas para el partido de las Esporas contra los Cromosomas. Y el lunes entregaría un informe sobre Thrax que le pondría fuera del Frank el mismo día.

Sabía de sobra lo que estaba haciendo el ladino ex –virus, había ido a ver a Skip y le había apretado hasta que confesó que su nuevo socio era el gran tipo rojo y la de tejemanejes que se traía entre manos con peleas ilegales y reventas.  
Oh, si, la venganza era muy dulce. Thrax le tomaba por tonto y ahora iba a devolversela con creces, ni siquiera sabía lo que se le venía encima.

Jones se metió en su dormitorio canturreando y Thrax solo pudo menear la cabeza pensando que estaba chiflado. Un rato después, mientras estaba haciendo el crucigrama, Jones apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué aspecto tengo?

Thrax enarcó las cejas y alzó la vista con un comentario acido en la punta de la lengua. No obstante se quedó callado. Jones se veía... bueno... bien... bastante bien. ¡Qué demonios! En aquel momento se lo hubiese comido vivo. Los pantalones vaqueros y ajustados no dejaban nada a la imaginación, la camiseta sin mangas se transparentaba levemente y dejaba al descubierto el ombligo. Un colgante sencillo y un unico pendiente completaban el cuadro. Por desgracia Jones había echado mano de su habilidad transformista para deformar su cara con barbilla y hoyuelo de un modo que no le resultaba muy atrayente a Thrax pero probablemente haría maravillas con el sector femenino.

\- No hace falta que digas nada, ¡soy una bomba de amor!

Thrax alzó la vista al cielo con desesperación.

\- Lo que tú digas, nene, ¿es que intentas seducirme?.

Porque desde luego eso era lo que estaba haciendo el irritante glóbulo blanco.

Osmosis sintió un estremecimiento, le ocurría siempre que Thrax usaba ese tono de voz, parecido a un ronroneo, y sus ojos le miraban con aquel destello dorado. ¿Cómo podía provocarle todo aquello sin tan siquiera esforzarse?.

\- Naturalmente que no, nunca me vestiría tan bien para perder el tiempo, me voy de caza.

\- ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual tengas que anunciármelo?

Osmosis se mordió la lengua, ya le haría pagar a su debido tiempo.

\- Me voy, volveré tarde, tú cuida de Nerd.- Se burló.

Thrax rompió el boligrafo de pura rabia contenida mientras Jones cogía una chaqueta y salía del piso con una amplia sonrisa. ¿Cuida de Nerd? Jones le había tomado por una criada o una niñera.

No obstante... le había dicho que cuidara de Nerd, no había especificado nada más.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

La disco era fantastica, El Lunar era un local histórico, de hecho el local había aparecido hacía más de diez años y se había ampliado hasta alcanzar el nivel de verruga, aunque no le habían cambiado el nombre por motivos estéticos. Osmosis se movía por la pista como un profesional, echando los tejos a todo organismo femenino que se acercara, de hecho estaba teniendo bastante éxito y ya había apuntado dos teléfonos.

Todo iba de maravilla, presencia femenina abundante, múscica de primera, ambiente...

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. De pronto empezó a notar que la atención de los presentes se veía atraida hacia un punto en concreto, y comenzaron a sonar extasiados suspiros de admiración.

Alguién le había robado el protagonismo, y lo mas importante, la compañía femenina. Se acercó al punto donde se había reunido el público y sintió deseos de gritar.

Thrax. Allí estaba, bailando con dos damas despampanantes a la vez y sin sudar.

Todas las miradas puestas en él y ni se inmutaba. No necesitaba prestar atención, estaba claro que era plenamente consciente de su magnetismo. Osmosis sintió la envidia reconcomerle. Él había necesitado arreglarse, vestirse... Thrax ni siquiera necesitaba cambiar de traje o mostrar cuerpo, él gritaba estilo en todo momento, era sencillamente atractivo, un rostro simetrico, una mirada ardiente, una sonrisa sensual, no le hacía falta complemento alguno ni prepararse de ninguna manera. No llevaba su gabardina, pero su traje era el habitual jersey gris de cuello alto y pantalones negros. No hacía falta mirar dos veces para saber que ocultaban un cuerpo perfecto.

Thrax miró en su dirección y le dedicó una seductora sonrisa.

¡El muy bastardo lo hacía a proposito!

Osmosis intentó ignorar a Thrax y se fue al otro extremo de la disco, pero nada fue lo mismo. Las feminas mas apetecibles estaban mosqueando alrededor de Thrax, además verle le había ofuscado, no solo por envidia, sino rabia porque el ex –virus fuese capaz de afectarle tanto, ¡era su enemigo, no importaba lo sensual que fuera!

Thrax disfrutó del baile y la atención al máximo, realmente había necesitado salir a divertirse, había sufrido demasiada tensión ultimamente. Tras un buen rato tomó asiento en la barra y pidió unas bebidas mientras trataba de decidir con cuantas y cuales de sus preciosas acompañantes iba a pasar el resto de la noche.

Mientras conversaba vió de reojo a Jones y sonrió con supremacía, el polizonte se veía muy deshinchado, de hecho su transformación se había esfumado y volvía a tener su rostro normal. Le quedaba mucho mejor.

Nerd estaba a buen recaudo. Thrax le había hecho pasar con él a la discoteca y estaba ahora en el regazo de una de las acompañantes, se le veía bien cuidado. Así que había cumplido con lo mandado, estaba cuidando de Nerd.

Rió su propio chiste y siguió echando ojeadas a Jones, quizá debería hacerle una visita.

Osmosis quisó ahogarse en su propia bebida al ver como Thrax, acompañado de tres células de excelentes medidas, se acercaba y encima se sentaba frente a él. ¿Es que no había tenido bastante?

\- Hola, nene, me sorprende verte aquí.

\- Ya, seguro.

\- Señoritas, permitanme presentarles al agente Osmosis Jones.

Las chicas rieron tontamente, estaba bastante claro que les importaba bien poco aquel globulo blanco cuando podían estar cerca de aquel tipazo rojo. Thrax pidió copas para todos y Osmosis deseó nuevamente estar muerto.

\- Creí haberte dicho...

\- Nerd está felizmente acomodado en la barra, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.- Le cortó Thrax astutamente.

Maldito fuera mil veces. Osmosis bebió sin molestarse en seguir hablando. Si Thrax pretendía humillarle no pensaba dejarle saber que lo había hecho.

\- Nts nts... que poco comunicativo eres, vamos, chicas, hay individuos que no saben divertirse.

Osmosis vació de un trago su bebida y no dijo palabra. No iba a darle a Thrax la satisfacción, guardaría esta situación para reirse a gusto el lunes. Oh, si, le diría que él cuidaría de sus acompañantes en su laaaaaaaarga ausencia. Se reiría de lo lindo de su expresión mientras le metían en el autobus del recto dirección al olvido.

Solo pensar en ello le animó y pidió otra copa.  
\--------------------------------------------

Finalmente Thrax se había limitado a despedirse caballerosamente y prometer volver a la zona. Había sobreestimado su estado físico, su espalda había empezado a sufrir y quejarse en la segunda tanda de baile y sus cicatrices eran ahora como llagas ardientes, necesitaba imperiosamente darse una ducha y dormir, aunque dormir en el sofá no le proporcionaría demasiado alivio.

Jones aun estaba en la discoteca, sentado y pidiendo bebidas, sin duda acabaría como una cuba. Peor para él. Thrax cogió a Nerd y salió de regreso al piso.

Había pasado varias horas dormido cuando la puerta se abrió y la luz de la escalera le despertó de modo muy molesto. Thrax se incorporó medio dormido y miró con enfado la silueta de Jones, que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Hola, Thr... Thras...

No sabía que le molestaba más, el hecho de que Jones quisiese hablar, o la incorrecta pronunciación de su nombre.

\- Buenas noches, Jones, te recomiendo que duermas la mona.

En respuesta Jones se acercó a él y subitamente se tiró sobre el sofá, y por ende sobre él, con una estupida sonrisa de borracho en la cara y un fuerte olor a whisky. Thrax se sintió profundamente incomodo, no solo porque el cuerpo de Jones estuviese sobre él, sino que él mismo estaba desnudo bajo la sábana para no rozar sus heridas con la ropa.

\- Solo si duermes conmigo.- Le ronroneó Jones al oído.

Por todas las úlceras, de todos los tipos de borracheras que había Jones tenía que tener una borrachera de líbido. Magnifico, había tenido que abandonar a tres preciosidades y ahora un globulo blanco muy atractivo y borracho se le echaba encima con todas las facilidades. Iba a tener un buen dolor de huevos.

\- Largate a tu cama, Jones.

\- Magnifica idea, ven conmigo a la cama, hay mas espacio.

\- Estas borracho.- Le espetó con furia.

\- Y tu estas para comerte.

Thrax tragó saliva. Jones tenía una expresión depredadora que se parecía demasiado a la suya propia. Tenía que quitarselo de encima sin revelar su desnudez o no se libraría de él en toda la noche, por no hablar de la propia dificultad para no ceder a sus demandas. Thrax tenía pocas normas morales, pero aprovecharse sexualmente de alguien estaba entre ellas, se podía ser un virus asesino sin necesidad de ser un cerdo degenerado... por extraño que pareciese.

\- No estoy de humor, llevate tu mente calenturienta a tu cama.

\- Puedo ponerte de humor.- Replicó Jones.

Jones intentó besarle y Thrax le puso una mano sobre la boca para mantenerle alejado, aunque por supuesto Jones empezó a lamer su mano, haciendole estremecerse.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Jones! ¡Dejame en paz!.- Le gritó apartando la mano para sujetarle por los hombros lejos de su cara.

\- Oh, vamos, no te hagas el duro. Sé que te alegras de verme.

Thrax miró de reojo a que se refería Jones y no se sorprendió de ver el prominente bulto bajo la sábana. Ahora si que no habría manera de librarse de él.

\- Mirame a la cara, soy Thrax, ¿recuerdas? El bastardo asesino que casi mata a tu querido Frank.

Osmosis le miró estupidamente y sonrió con picardía.

\- Si, eres Thrax... y eres el bastardo asesino mas guapo que he visto en mi vida.

Era un piropo expresado de un modo muy curioso pero un piropo al fin y al cabo. Si Jones se acordaba de esta conversación por la mañana se le iba a caer la cara de vergüenza por haber dicho cosas semejantes a un hombre que odiaba.

\- Oye, imbécil , ¿te suena de algo el tipo rojo que intentó clavarte la zarpa?

\- Ahora mismo puedes clavarme lo que quieras.- Respondió Jones intentando acercarse más a él.

Era imposible. Thrax recurrió a medidas drásticas. Agarró un cenicero de la mesa y le dio a Jones un soberbio golpe en la cabeza.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Resaca

Capítulo 7. Resaca

Osmosis despertó con la peor resaca que había tenido nunca. No recordaba haber sufrido un dolor de cabeza semejante en mucho, mucho tiempo. De hecho se sentía como sí además de resaca le hubieran dado una paliza.  
Entreabrió los ojos y vió el reloj, eran casi las dos de la tarde, ya iba siendo hora de levantarse y comer algo. De hecho podía oler un delicioso plato de pasta en algún punto de la casa. Ese olor le hizo pensar inmediatamente en el cocinero.

Thrax había estado en la discoteca, de hecho le había fastidiado la tarde. A volver a casa se lo había encontrado en el sofá, le había despertado y...  
¿y...? ¿Qué había pasado después? ¿Habían discutido? ¿Cómo había llegado a su cama?

Estaba en blanco y eso le disgustaba profundamente.

Se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a Thrax con su elegante aspecto de siempre escurriendo unos macarrones en la pila. Canturreaba casualmente y no parecía haber advertido la presencia de Osmosis, quizá hasta podría darle un susto de muerte.

\- Buenos días, Jones.

Osmosis deshechó el placer de asustar a Thrax y se acercó.

\- Buenos días, ¿qué tal te lo pasate ayer?

En realidad quería preguntar que había ocurrido cuando había vuelto a casa, pero no quería que Thrax se percatase de que no recordaba nada y se la jugase.

Thrax dejó la pasta en un bol y hechó queso para dejarlo a gratinar. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería Jones, estaba claro que no sabía que había ocurrido anoche y quería saber que había pasado entre que había llegado y había despertado en su cama. Pero Thrax no estaba por la labor, había dormido horriblemente mal tras dejar a Jones en su cama, de hecho había tenido sueños húmedos que le habían dejado bastante incómodo.

\- Esa discoteca no está mal.- Se limitó a contestar.

Por el tono mas cortante del habitual estaba claro que Thrax estaba de peor humor que el habitual, lo normal hubiera sido que se riera de él con sarcasmos. Así pues anoche debían haber tenido una discusión bastante desagradable.

\- Estooo... me sorprende que ayer fuese capaz de llegar a la cama... je je...

Como que te tuve que llevar yo, imbecil, y no eres un peso pluma. Pensó Thrax enojado mientras preparaba el horno. Quizá eso si que se lo debería decir, eso le humillaría bastante sin duda.

Jones estaba ya semi-histérico, estaba claro que anoche había ocurrido algo, Thrax debía tener un enfado monumental si no le soltaba un comentario acido tras aquello.

\- Pero por supuesto yo soy el gran Osmosis Jones, un par de copas no pueden noquearme, aguanto el alcohol como nadie.

Thrax metió la comida en el horno y siguió dándole la espalda e ignorándole.

Frank bendito. Osmosis sabía que en aquel momento Thrax ya debería haberle metido dos o tres hachazos verbales y se hubiese reido de él.

\- ¡Esta bien, me rindo!.- Exclamó finalmente sobresaltando a Thrax.- ¿Qué hice?

Thrax enarcó las cejas, puso cara de poker, se lo pensó unos instantes y contestó.

\- Llegaste borracho como una cuba, me hiciste un par de ofertas obscenas y te quedaste inconsciente en el suelo. Fin de la historia.

Osmosis se quedó sin habla unos instantes y despues se quedó blanco al encajar piezas y hacer memoria. Recordaba llegar a casa, ver a Thrax, despertarle y... ¡Frank tragame!

La expresión de desesperación de Jones dejaba bastante claro que acababa de recordar o bien una de las ofertas sexuales o el momento en que se había tirado sobre él.

\- ¡Dime que no es cierto!

\- Si eso hace que dejes de gritar...

Cielos, se había tirado sobre Thrax, ¡le había ofrecido sexo!. Quería morirse, no era extraño que Thrax estuviese enfadado, cualquiera lo estaría si hubiese tenido que quitarse de encima a un borracho calenturiento. Y para colmo de males sin duda había sido Thrax quien había tenido que llevarle a su cama.

\- Ejem... ¿vas a golpearte la cabeza contra el armario mucho tiempo? Tengo que sacar el oregano.

Osmosis dejó de autocastigarse y se apartó para dejar paso a Thrax, ¿cómo iba a poder mirarle a la cara ahora? Su subconsciente le había traicionado estando borracho, solo esperaba que Thrax lo tomase como el fruto temporal del alcohol.

\- Esto... oye... lo siento de veras, no sabía lo que hacía...

\- Oh, eso está claro, Jones. Creeeme que si hubiese siquiera sospechado que eras dueño de tus actos ya estarías muerto.

No obstante Thrax aun mantenía un gesto de digna indignación. Osmosis gruñó, Thrax nunca aceptaría una disculpa, no era mas que un cretino egocéntrico que sin duda encontraba humillante estar viviendo con él, quizá incluso le revolvía las tripas.

\- Bueno, tio, no es como para ponerse así, deberías sentirte halagado.

Thrax golpeó ritmicamente la mesa mientras miraba a Jones con expresión impenetrable y severa. Aquella celula era un cretino egocéntrico que sin duda encontraba humillante haberse ofrecido a un virus, quizá incluso le revolvía las tripas.

\- ¿Halagado? Como quieras Jones, la proxima vez que decidas arrojarte sobre mi te lo agradeceré inmensamente y aceptaré la oferta. ¿Eso te gustaría?

Osmosis tartamudeó totalmente fuera de juego y salió de la cocina con excusas. Naturalmente que Thrax solo se burlaba de él, pero no pudo evitar que un hormigueo le recorriera de pies a cabeza.  
¿Por qué contestar que no era mentir?

Para sorpresa de Osmosis, Thrax puso los macarrones en dos platos y le ofreció uno. Lo primero que pensó era que podía estar envenenado, pero deshechó la idea y devoró el plato mientras miraban la televisión. Estaba realmente delicioso.

\- Cocinas mejor que mi madre.- Le concedió.

\- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?.- Replicó Thrax.

No escarmentaba. Ser amable con Thrax era inutil. No obstante no dijo nada más, no quería dar a Thrax motivos para usar el nuevo arma de que disponía, si volvía a mencionar el incidente de la borrachera se moriría de vergüenza.

Sonó el teléfono y Nerd saltó a contestar, el pequeño adoraba cualquier oportunidad de demostrar que era util. Se preguntó donde había estado durante "el incidente".

\- ¡Ozzy! ¡Es Drix! Dice que no puede ir al partido, tiene un examen.

Osmosis suspiró, Drix y sus examenes, si seguía sacándose títulos no iba a dejar nada a las neuronas. Sacó las entradas del bolsillo de su cazadora, quizá aun podría vender la otra, las reventas eran ilegales pero aquello era un accidente ¿no?.

\- ¿Quieres ir tú al partido, Thrax?

A Osmosis no sabía que le sorprendía más, que a Nerd no le diese miedo hablar al ex –virus o que le hubiese ofrecido una entrada sin preguntarle nada a él.

Thrax pensaba algo parecido, Nerd parecía haber vencido su miedo crónico.

\- Eh... ¿qué partido?

Osmosis pensaba a toda velocidad, si le decía que viniera tendría que soportar su presencia durante la tarde, pero si le decía que no quedaría como un egoista, y Thrax bien podía hacer algún comentario sobre...

\- Es un partido de futbol, ¿quieres venir? TengodosentradasyDrixnovieneymedapenatirarlasseríaunalastimaporqueestanbiensituadasyerandelasultimasquequedabanporque...

Thrax consiguó separar la larga frase hasta discernir su significado, sonrió, y finalmente cogió una de las entradas que Osmosis doblaba nerviosamente entre las manos.

\- Calmate de una vez, nene, ire al partido.

Osmosis se sintió profundamente aliviado de haber podido parar su metralleta de explicaciones para que Thrax no pensara que deseaba su compañía.

Thrax miró la entrada. El futbol no le entusiasmaba pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer esa tarde, además Jones parecía a punto de tener un paro cardíaco, incluso sin tener músculo cardíaco.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Heridas al descubierto

Capítulo 8. Heridas al descubierto

El estadio estaba totalmente lleno. Los fans se agrupaban por colores y era casi imposible llegar a los asientos. O lo hubiera sido sin Thrax, el ex –virus abría camino sin dificultad alguna con su sola presencia imponente, quienes no sabían quien era sencillamente se sentían intimidados por él. Cuando ocuparon sus asientos Osmosis compró comida y bebida invitando a Thrax.

\- ¿A que equipo animarás?

Thrax miró ambos equipos... eran practicamente iguales, en realidad no hubiese podido diferenciar a los jugadores de no ser por las camisetas.

\- No lo se... ¿cuál es la diferencia?

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿Qué cual es la diferencia? Vives en la inopia, tio, los Esporas vienen del barrio del Intestino Grueso y los Cromosomas de un barrio de la Próstata.

Bueena explicación. Thrax estaba igual que al principio.

\- Sabes, creo que me limitaré a ver el juego.

Jones se encogió de hombros y sacó un banderín de las Esporas.

Thrax tuvo que reconocer que el partido era emocionante, en muchas ocaciones se encontró a si mismo mordiendose las uñas totalmene ensimismado en alguna peligrosa jugada. Por suerte Jones estaba tan ensimismado como él y no le prestaba atención.

"Maradeio tíene el balón,... le sale al paso, dribla... les deja atrás... se acerca al area... ¡esquiva otra vez! ¡les tienes atrás!... ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡GOL, GOL GOL! ¡Gol de Maradeiooooo! ¡Barrilete cósmico, de que cuerpo viniste para dejar atrás a tantos Cromosomas!"

¡GOL! No se lo podía creer, Thrax saltó con todo el estadio al grito de gol y Jones le saltó a los brazos, dieron dos vueltas enteras cantanto el gol...

¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?!

Thrax soltó a Jones, que no se enteraba de nada y había vuelto a coger su banderin y a gritar mirando el campo de futbol. Estaba emocionado, feliz...

Thrax logró calmarse, se había contagiado del humor general, tenía que recuperarse. Solo era un estupido deporte, no tenía sentido tanta emoción. Y desde luego aquello no era motivo para portarse como el amigo de toda la vida del infantil de Jones.  
Pero que libre se había sentido.

Osmosis vitoreó hasta que le falló la voz y tuvo que beber agua. Miró a Thrax y se sorprendió al verlo nervioso, confundido, parecía preocupado por algo cuando hacía solo un segundo había estado tan emocionado como él e incluso habían celebrado el gol juntos. Aquello había sentado realmente bien.

\- ¿Thrax? ¿Ocurre algo?

Thrax negó con la cabeza. ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había disfrutado de algo tan banal? ¿Cuándo había reído genuinamente los últimos años? De pronto se sentía terriblemente vacío. No le gustaba. Quizá echaba en falta su cadena de cuentas.

\- ¿Thrax?.- Repitió Jones.

\- Estoy bien... es toda este gente, me siento agobiado.

\- El partido ha terminado, podemos irnos ya.

El hecho de que Jones pareciese preocupado por él le resultó incomodo y reconfortante a la vez, como una sensación calida en el pecho que le pesase al mismo tiempo. Bajaron de las gradas a paso ligero y salieron a las calles.  
Osmosis vio que Thrax parecía estar mejor, quizá solo le había afectado el exceso de ruido, era normal que algunos se mareasen en las grandes multitudes, ya fuera el ruido, el calor o simple agobio por estar rodeado de gente.

Estaban regresando a casa cuando un siseo amenazante les hizo parar, sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

De la niebla nocturna salieron cuatro individuos, tres de ellos no eran mas que bacterias de bajo nivel, matones, el tercero era algo mas serio, un bacilo de la gripe probablemente, dado su aspecto amenazante y reptiliano.

\- Hoola, chicoss...

\- Vaya, vaya, es Siseos, el Perdedor.- Se burló Jones.

Thrax no conocía a aquel tipo, nunca le había visto, por lo que dedujo que debía de tratarse de algún delincuente que Jones habría detenido alguna vez y ahora buscaba venganza. Los bacilos de la gripe siempre volvían.

\- Esste perdedor va a poner fin a tu carrera, polizonte.- Siseó el bacilo con furia.

Thrax esgrimió su zarpa, no estaba dispuesto a aguantar aquella estupidez.

\- Oid, nenes, no se cual es el problema ni me interesa, yo me abro.

\- Oh, si, chivato, te vamos a abrir.

Osmosis sonrió. Ni siquiera iba a necesitar sacar el arma.

No había pasado un segundo desde que Siseos había insultado a Thrax y dos matones estaban ya chisporroteando fluidos vitales, de hecho era tan horrible que Osmosis sintió compasión de los pobres lacayos. El tercer tipo salió corriendo y en ese momento Thrax acosaba a Siseos, que temblaba visiblemente mientras intentaba atacar y defenderse con el espolón de su cola.

\- Bueno, bueno, niños, basta ya.

Osmosis sacó la pistola y apuntó a Siseos.

\- Siseos, ríndete o me temo que quedará poco que yo pueda encarcelar otra vez.

El bacilo levantó las manos y la cola en señal de rendición y Thrax movió su uña amenazadoramente, molesto por no poder terminar con el juego.

\- Callate Jones, acabaré definitivamente con este sucedaneo.

\- De eso nada, el poli aquí soy yo. Aparta, Thrax.

Thrax iba a decir algo más cuando Siseos aprovechó el momento. El veloz bacilo saltó por encima de Thrax para caer sobre Osmosis, quien forcejeó con él en un remolino de confusión, garrás y dientes, realizó dos disparon sin éxito finalmente Siseos se escurrió y desapareció entre la niebla. Osmosis se levantó del suelo con la camisa desgarrada y un feo arañazo en la frente.

\- ¡Maldito lagarto! ¡La proxima vez que me lo encuentre le voy a...!

Un gemido de dolor le acalló. Miró hacia atrás y vió a Thrax tirado en el suelo, la hombrera de su gabardina y jersey desintegrados y una fea quemadura en el hombro, la piel estaba anaranjada y levemente iluminada. Si Thrax no hubiese sido un virus igneo probablemente estaría manco.

\- ¡Oh, Frank bendito, lo siento!

Thrax se incorporó rechazando rudamente a Jones cuando intentó ayudarle y se miró el hombro con una mezcla de dolor y disgusto. El daño no era solo su hombro, el daño causado se extendía a las heridas mal cicatrizadas, enviándole calambrazos de dolor por todo el cuerpo.

\- Eres un tirador patetico.- Gruñó intentando mantenerse en pie.

Jones no le hizo caso alguno, sino que le sujetó como bien pudo para ofrecerle un punto de apoyo mientras salían de la calle.

\- Vamos, te llevaré a un médico.

\- ¡NO!

Thrax apartó de sí a Jones y se irguió ahogando el dolor e intentando parecer firme.

\- No necesito a una estúpida plaqueta. Me curaré por mi mismo.

\- Pero los medicos aceleran el proceso de...

\- He dicho que no quiero ir a ningún medico. Vámonos.

El ex-virus echó a andar, pero cojeaba ligeramente y Osmosis pudo ver los rios de sudor frio que caían por su cara, era obvio que solo su orgullo le mantenía en pie.

\- Dime porque no quieres ir al medico.

\- ¡Porque no, maldita sea!

Lamentó profundamente el grito, pues un estallido de dolor le nubló la vista y se hubiese desplomado si Jones no hubiese estado allí para aguantarle. La inconsciencia se iba apoderando de él y le costó hasta el ultimo gramo de orgullo el mantenerse minimamente consciente.

\- No... iré... al medico...

\- Vale, vale.

Osmosis suspiró, no valía la pena discutir, ayudó a Thrax a caminar pesadamente hasta su piso y tomaron el ascensor. No entendía que a Thrax le doliese tanto aquella herida, era cierto que era algo doloroso, pero había tenido a este por un tipo duro que no se quejaba por un daño que despues de todo era superficial.

\- Vamos, grandullón, ya casi estamos.

Thrax vislumbró el piso y a Nerd sentado mirándoles. Entonces se desmayó.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Osmosis miró el cuerpo que reposaba sobre su cama y se estremeció.

Thrax estaba destrozado. Tenía el torso y las extremidades como un mapa de carreteras, todas las cicatrices de un color rosado que contrastaba con la piel roja y oscura, las heridas producían calor y Osmosis hubiese podido freir un huevo sobre ellas. La espalda era la zona mas afectada, con amplias cicatrices raspadas y magulladas.

No podía imaginar lo que tenía que haber dolido aquello. Y el sufrimiento que se había callado Thrax durante aquellos días. Maldito fuese su orgullo, Thrax necesitaba un medico urgentemente, nadie debía soportar algo semejante.

Osmosis suspiró y se preguntó que debía hacer. Lo lógico era llevar a Thrax al hospital mas cercano para que las plaquetas le ayudasen, por otro lado Thrax había manifestado claramente no querer acercarse a un médico y después de recuperarse le arrancaría la piel a tiras. Quizá la solución era el termino medio.

Osmosis cogió el teléfono y llamó a Drix.  
\------------------------------------

Drix se presentó en apenas unos minutos, alterado por la urgencia con la que le había requerido Osmosis y al llegar había puesto en practica todos sus conocimientos para ayudar a Thrax.  
Al cabo de dos horas Drix había desinfectado cuidadosamente las heridas con una pomada y tratamientos suaves para no provocar dolor innecesario, ahora Thrax tenía casi todo el cuerpo cubierto de vendas limpias y Drix estaba dejando en un armario mas pomada y vendas para que Osmosis pudiese cambiarle cuando estas se ensuciasen.

Ambos se sentaron a tomar unas cervezas mientras oían la respiración acompasada de Thrax en el dormitorio, el ex-virus tenía una ligera fiebre fruto de la extenaución.

\- Las heridas se las hizo en el alcohol, ¿no?.- Preguntó Osmosis.

\- Asi és, es la clasica abrasión por una exposición directa a vapores de alcohol. Y también muestra una curación acelerada por un imprudente uso de agua.

Osmosis le miró confuso, no sabía que tenía que ver el agua en eso. Drix suspiró.

\- Probablemente Thrax ha intentado acelerar la cicatrización con agua, es cierto que lo acelera, pero también irrita más la piel si no se hace con moderación.

Drix frunció el ceño un instante y dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Osmosis.

\- Ozzy... ¿dónde ha dormido Thrax?

Tierra tragame. Osmosis sintió que la culpabilidad le atravesaba mientra miraba el sofa en que estaban sentados, el mismo mueble duro y pequeño donde había dormido un hombre convaleciente y herido.

\- Si lo hubiera sabido... yo...

Drix tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza y volvió a hacer que la conciencia aguijoneará.

\- Aparte del hecho de que Thrax necesite un poco de sentido común para cuidar de si mismo, me parece que tu también necesitas de eso.

\- Vale, venga, echamelo más en cara, ya me siento bastante mal. Él tampoco ayuda mucho, no me había dado seña alguna de encontrarse enfermo.

\- Quizá estabas demasiado ocupado fijandote en otras cosas...

La sonrisa picaresca tan poco propia de Drix descolocó a Ozzy, que miró sin comprender a su compañero, quien echó una mirada al dormitorio con una sonrisa de conocimiento.

\- ¿Qué insinuas?

\- Nada, nada en absoluto.

Y como había venido, se fue. Drix se levantó y se marchó con la misma sonrisa que enervaba a Osmosis. Mientras el ascensor bajaba pudo oir a Drix gritarle la verdadera respuesta.

\- ¡Insinuo que deberías dejar de simular que no te interesa!

Osmosis murmuró unos improperios y volvió al apartamento. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Drix tan observador? Y mas importante aún, ¿qué le había hecho pensar eso?  
¿Habría parecido demasiado preocupado por Thrax? ¿había notado como le había estremecido el poder tocar el cuerpo de Thrax para ponerle las vendas?

Se puso de color azul oscuro de puro rubor. No quería ni pensarlo.

Fue al dormitorio y se sentó en el costado de la cama, mirando a Thrax.

El ex –virus dormía placidamente boca arriba, con las manos a los costados, el pecho subía y bajaba regularmente bajo las vendas y la respiración era suave. El rostro estaba relajado y le hacía parecer mas inocente, con los agudos ángulos suavizados.

Solo llevaba puestos unos boxers tan negros como el resto de su vestimenta. Osmosis pensó distraidamente que un día tenía que acompañar a Thrax a comprar ropas mas variadas y alegres en vez de sus clasicos.

Apartó un mechón de la frente de Thrax. Parecía otra persona, alguien mas amable.

Un leve gruñido le indicó que Thrax empezaba a recuperar la consciencia.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Descubrimientos

Capítulo 9. Descubrimientos

Thrax se sentía bien, mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Tenía la sensación de estar protegido, a salvo. Sus heridas estaban como anestesiadas, sin que le molestasen lo mas mínimo. Y estaba sobre algo blando y suave, problablemente una cama.  
Si aquello era un sueño no quería despertarse. Una mano cálida apartó de su frente uno de sus mechones y se obligó a si mismo a abrir los ojos y desperezarse.

\- Buenas noches, dormilón.

Era Jones, que sorprendentemente le estaba sonriendo sin rastro de burla, y le estaba... poniendo un paño humedo en la frente? ¿A que venía toda esa amabilidad?

Entonces notó que estaba desnudo a excepción de la ropa interior y que le habían vendado las heridas. Por eso se encontraba tan bien, Jones le había estado curando. Y le había visto las heridas.

\- No necesito tu compasión.

Osmosis apartó el paño y miró el rostro nuevamente malhumorado del ex –virus, aquel tipo no era capaz de agradecer nada en absoluto.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de compadecerte?

Eso hizo callar a Thrax y Osmosis aprovechó para sacar un vaso con una pastilla efervescente dentro. No tuvo que obligar al enfermo a tomarla, pues él mismo se la quitó de las manos y se bebió el vaso. Al menos no estaba siendo tozudo.

Thrax se sentía profundamente incómodo, no acostumbraba a mostrar debilidad delante de nadie y mucho menos a recibir ayuda. Aquella era una situación nueva para él y no sabía como enfrentarla, eso le ponía nervioso. Demasiadas situaciones nuevas en poco tiempo, estaba completamente perdido.

Empezó a sentirse adormecido, probablemente a causa de la pomada anestesiante y el analgesico que se acababa de tomar, de modo que se recostó de nuevo, sintiendo la mirada vigilante de Jones junto a él, quizá debería decirle algo...

\- Jones...

\- ¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Yo... gracias.

No era mucho, pero sonaba como si a Thrax le hubiese costado el alma decírselo así que debería conformarse con ese escueto agradecimiento. Osmosis sonrió como si hubiese recibido el mayor de los cumplidos.

\- Duerme un rato, colega, lo necesitas.

Thrax se quedó sin habla cuando Jones le ayudó a taparse y apagó la luz al marcharse.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sombra se deslizó por el conducto auditivo con un sigilo tan total que la patrulla local ni siquiera sintió su presencia. La cera, defensa natural de la zona, no resultó una barrera eficaz mientras el organismo extraño se colaba en ciudad Frank con una sonrisa glaciar en el anguloso rostro. Subitamente su pie quedó atrapado en una mota de cerumen, pero eso no le detuvo, con un roce de su uña, la masa pegajosa se cristalizó en hielo y se rompió con un simple tirón.

Con una risilla satisfecha, el altivo intruso saltó gracilmente y extendió unas alas murcielaguescas mientras planeaba en dirección a la circulación sanguinea.

La sombra de una fría amenaza se cernía sobre Frank.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Thrax se despertó con una exclamación ahogada, respiró agitadamente mientras intentaba recuperarse. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla. El escalofrió pasó y Thrax se incorporó. Miró el reloj de la mesilla y comprobó que había dormido casi un día entero.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te traigo algo? Deberías reposar.

Nerd sonrió y le tendió un vaso de agua con ademán solícito. Thrax bebió pero no siguió el consejo de reposar, se encontraba bien, de hecho no se había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo. Se desvistió y fue a buscar su ropa.

Osmosis entró en casa, llegaba de entregar su informe al jefe, había decidido dar una segunda oportunidad a Thrax para calmar las quejas de su conciencia acerca del modo en que le había tratado estando herido, de modo que había borrado las partes en las que hablaba de los negocios sucios y lo había arreglado un poco. Cerró la puerta, se quitó la chaqueta para tirarla el perchero...  
Y por primera vez en su vida erró el tiro y la chaqueta cayó al suelo.

¿La razón? Un ex –virus completamente desnudo salvo por vendajes en los muslos, el torso y los antebrazos. La mandíbula de Osmosis quedó colgando al ser su vista inevitablemente atraida hacia la zona genital.

¡Thrax era un dios! El maldito estaba maravillosamente bien dotado, ¿cómo podían sus pantalones ocultar aquel trofeo?

\- Jones, ¿dónde está mi ropa?

Jones comenzó a balbucear incoherentemente, de hecho era imposible distinguir lo que decía porque hablaba con la boca abierta y el labio inferior colgando estupidamente, y ni siquiera le miraba a la cara, le estaba mirando...

Thrax se percató en ese momento de que se había quitado los calzoncillos para coger unos nuevos y Jones estaba trastornado por sus atributos. Sonrió y decidió jugar un poco con el idiotizado polizonte. Se inclinó casualmente en el sofa, dejandose ver perfectamente y fingió no percatarse lo mas mínimo del efecto que su desnudez estaba ejerciendo.

\- ¿La has echado a lavar?.- Preguntó con expresión ingenua y completamente falsa.

\- Yo... si... a lavar... tu pene, estooo... tu chaqueta está en el testic-armario...

\- Me siento mejor pero creo que necesito cambiar las vendas, ¿podrías ayudarme con las del torso?

Jones asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular correctamente. Cielos, que facil se lo ponía. Apenas le bastó una ojeada para ver que Jones tenía una buena tienda de campaña en los pantalones.

Osmosis consiguió encontrar las vendas y la pomada en el armario pese al temblequeo de sus manos. Tenía un segundo corazón latiendo en su entrepierna y apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad mientras su citoplasma se trasladaba a otra zona de su cuerpo y lejos de su cabeza. Thrax tenía el cuerpo de un dios y no solo estaba viéndolo, ¡iba a tocarlo! Y esta vez no estaría Drix ahí, solo Thrax y él.

¿Y si ocurría algo? Osmosis sacudió la cabeza e intentó aclararse las ideas, no iba a ocurrir nada. Thrax era un pomposo bastardo aristocratico, aunque estuviese como un tren seguía siendo la Muerte Roja.

\- ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

Osmosis olvidó todos sus razonamientos cuando volvió al dormitorio y vió a Thrax arrodillado sobre la cama. Sin duda Thrax debía estar preguntando por el aspecto de su espalda, pues se había quitado las vendas sucias, pero Osmosis no podía apartar la vista del redondo y perfecto trasero.

\- Genial...

Thrax escondió como bien pudo su sonrisa triunfal, Jones estaba embelesado. Y pensar que lo unico que necesitaba para tener a Jones comiendo de su mano era un poco de nudismo.

\- ¿Esa es la pomada?

Osmosis miró la pomada que llevaba en la mano y la miró como si no supiera que era, finalmente se encendió la lucecita de su cerebro y razonó suficiente para comprender que tenía que ponerla en las abrasiones de Thrax.

\- Estooo, si... si, tu... túmbate...

Thrax obedeció y Osmosis se acercó con un temblor visible, se sentía como una doncella virginal cuando lo único que iba a hacer era tocar la espalda de Thrax.

Thrax olvidó todas sus intenciones al notar la fria crema sobre sus heridas. Osmosis la estaba extendiendo sobre su espalda al tiempo que le daba un masaje y Thrax estaba a punto de ronronear de placer. Las manos de Jones eran más habiles de lo que hubiese creido, deshaciendo los nudos de tensión de su espalda y calmando las heridas.

Las manos recorrieron la linea de su columna y se detuvieron en la cintura. Thrax se descubrió a si mismo insatisfecho de que se hubiese detenido y no hubiese llegado a su trasero. Jones repitió aquello y Thrax sintió una nueva tensión dentro de él, o mas correctamente debajo de él, sobre todo cuando Jones masajeó sus muslos.  
Maldito fuera, su táctica se había vuelto contra él, ¡estaba excitado!

Osmosis estaba emebelesado tocando aquel cuerpo, notaba los músculos de Thrax bajo sus dedos, la tensión de estos, su dureza y textura. Mientras recorría la espalda apenas si podía contenerse de mantener sus manos alejadas de las "zonas de peligro".

Súbitamente notó que Thrax parecía agitado y ruborizado.

\- ¿Thrax? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha vuelto la fiebre?

Thrax sintió un nudo de pánico, si se daba la vuelta ahora Jones vería claramente cual era la verdadera causa del sonrojo. Tenía que distraer a Jones mientras se le pasaba la hinchazón, si es que conseguía que se le pasase.

\- Estoy bien... perfectamente, ¿puedes traerme algo de agua, por favor?

\- ¡Yo tengo! Toma Thrax.

Maldito fuera Nerd y aquella maldita admiración que había desarrollado hacia él, la bacteria había acudido como un gamo a la petición y le tendía un vaso de agua. Thrax se bebió el baso y Nerd desapareció a donde quiera que se fuese aquella criatura.

\- Eh... Thrax... incorporate, tengo que ponerte las... las vendas nuevas...

No sabía que hacer, si no se levantaba Jones sospecharía o se preocuparía, si se levantaba vería su estado...

Al infierno, Jones estaba tan excitado como él, si era listo cerraría la boca.

Así pues se levantó y se sentó esperando pasar minimamente desapercibido.

\- ¡Por todo los poros! ¿¡Cuánto mide eso!?

Thrax había esperado muchas reacciones, pero no esa. Se puso tan rojo que ahora realmente hacía honor a su apodo. No acostumbraba a tener mucho pudor, pero aquella reacción le sacó toda la vergüenza. No tenía una erección en toda regla pero aquello había bastado para que Osmosis le mirara como si la tuviese de oro.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Jones, no exageres de ese modo!

\- ¿Exagerar? Solo puedo pensar en como la debes tener totalmente embrabecido.

¿Dónde estaba la vergüenza de Jones? ¿Es que estaba borracho?

\- No... no crece mucho mas cuando... ¡¿Pero por qué demonios te lo voy a decir?!

Jones no le hacía ni caso, se limitaba a sonreír y mirar de reojo su equipamiento. Thrax se hartó y se cubrió echandose la manta por encima con furia.

\- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Tu también te has puesto a tono!

Osmosis no se sintió avergonzado ni lo mas mínimo, antes se había sentido muy estúpido, pero ahora había visto que Thrax no era indiferene a él y eso cambiaba mucho las cosas. Ahora no se trataba de que el virus pudiese burlarse de él, el arrogante rojillo se sentía atraido por él, y eso llenó a Osmosis de profunda satisfacción.

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Y no te tapes ahora, hace un segundo no te molestaba pasearte desnudo por ahí.

\- ¡Ahora es distinto y lo sabes!

\- Claaaro, antes el único con una calentura era yo, ahora que somos dos ya no te gusta que el juego este igualado.

Tenía razón, desde luego, y eso indignaba a Thrax. El deseo que había sentido por Jones había estado totalmente oculto y el de Jones por él había quedado claro el día de la famosa borrachera. Eso le había dado superioridad, y ahora aquello se había esfumado.

Osmosis sacó las vendas y arqueó las cejas con arrogancia.

\- ¿Y bien? Tengo que ponerte las vendas.

Thrax gruñó un improperio y alzó los brazos dejando de Jones comenzara a enrrollar los vendajes en torno a él. Esta acción les juntaba pues Jones tenía que mover la venda alrededor de su cuerpo, pasando ambos brazos a su alrededor. La respiración de Jones sobre su piel y el olor de su cuerpo y la colonia le estaban volviendo loco.

Por su parte Osmosis estaba enfebrecido tocando a Thrax, rodeado de su poderoso aroma masculino, oyendo su respiración y teniendo tan solo que bajar la vista para ver el bulto que tan pobremente cubría la sábana.

La tensión sexual era tan fuerte que parecía tangible.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

El busca de Osmosis sonó insistenetemente y el policía no supo si sentirse aliviado o enfurecido. Mas de lo segundo quizás. Se apartó de Thrax y corrió a por su chaqueta.

Thrax se limpió el sudor de la frente, dando gracias por la interrupción y disgustado a la vez, por un lado volvía a sentirse seguro de si mismo pero también insatisfecho.

\- Una emergencia en los pulmones, volveré tarde.- Oyó decir a Jones mientras este marchaba.

Thrax comenzó a ponerse él mismo las vendas de las extremidades, no quería estar despierto cuando Jones regresara... o si.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Fuego y Hielo

Capítulo 10. Fuego y Hielo

Osmosis recogió a Drix de su piso y se dirigieron al sistema respiratorio a toda prisa, cualquier emergencia en esa zona podía ser peligrosa. Drix encontró a Osmosis muy callado, demasiado. Probablemente habían tenido alguna desafortunada discusión. Seguramente Ozzy negaba cabezonamente la atracción que sentía por Thrax y actuaba en consecuencia, o quizas este le había rechazado.

\- Ozzy... ¿te encuentras bien?

Osmosis se sentía como si tuviese un cartel en la frente que contase lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Se ruborizó y murmuró una mala excusa acerca de un mal día.

Trabajar un poco tranquilizaría su turbulento cerebro.

Los pulmones estaban levemente congestionados, el aire estaba mas frio de lo habitual, lo que estaba dificultando la respiración. Osmosis se extrañó profundamente por la leve capa de escarcha que cubría la estructura pulmonar, de hecho tuvo que abrir las ventanillas porque los cristales se le estaban empañando.

\- ¿Qué opinas, Drix?

\- Lo que tu, esto no es en absoluto normal. Cierto que en exterior es invierno, pero esto... esto es preocupante.

Caminaron sintiendo la escarcha crujir bajo sus pies, su aliento se condensaba por el ambiente. Los habitantes de la zona se habían retirado a sus casas, asustados.

\- Quizá solo hayamos cogido frio.

\- Me temo que no.

Osmosis apartó una puerta caida y mostró a Drix a que se refería.

Un cuerpo muerto por congelación les observaba con una expresión de terror plasmada en la cara. Y no era la inofensiva paralización de Drix, aquella célula estaba muerta.

\- Tenemos una congestión pulmonar y un cadáver, creo que basta para hacer una investigación en regla.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había vuelto a ver a Jones, había llegado tarde por la noche y marchado antes del amanecer. Thrax se sintió profundamente aliviado por ello, no tenía la menor idea de cómo podía volver a enfrentar al policía despues de aquel encuentro.

Skip, su socio, estaba echando pestes por su ausencia.

\- Maldita sea, Thrax, no puedes desaparecer así sin mas, te necesito para las negociaciones. El hongo del pie no hace mas que cuestionar la calidad de nuestra droga.

Thrax gruñó y dirigió una amenazadora mirada a Skip, que se encogió y rió nerviosamente intentando aliviar la tensión.

\- Me ocuparé de ese tipo, de momento vayamos a ver a Lern, nos debe dinero.

Ambos se dirigieron a la barriada dónde vivía aquel germen y Skip se quedó esperando abajo, la verdad era que Thrax ya no necesitaba a Skip, el bacilo de la gripe le había servido para introducirse en los negocios sucios de Thrax. Pero por necio que fuera, Skip tenía una ventaja, Thrax tendía a intimidar demasiado sin proponerselo y eso dificultaba algunos contactos.

Thrax llamó a la puerta y al no obtener respuesta la incineró sin mas preámbulos. Si Lern quería poner las cosas dificiles por él estupendo.

\- Hooola Lern, espero que no te molestaras en comprar ataud, no lo vas a necesitar.

Al llegar a la sala se quedó paralizado. Lern estaba allí, sentado sobre una silla, y excepto por su cabeza, que miraba a su alrededor aterrorizada, todo su cuerpo estaba congelado. Y Thrax solo conocía a una persona que provocase aquello.

Esa persona salió del lavabo en ese momento. Thrax estaba sin habla, despues de tanto tiempo apenas había cambiado.

Mandibula cuadrada, piel azul grisacea, ojos de un azul glacial, cabello largo y de un blanco inmaculado. Era ligeramente mas alto que él mismo y vestía un elegante traje de linea diplomática con camisa blanca y corbata azul.

Ersex estaba tan sorprendido como él.

\- ¿Thrax?

No podía creerselo, habían pasado años desde que se habían separado. Thrax sintió que se le cerraba la garganta, estaba demasiado atónito. Ersex estaba allí, en Frank, realmente estaba allí.

\- Ersex...

\- ¡Thrax!

Ersex se abalanzó sobre él y le tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza, apretándole contra él. Thrax se vió asaltado por una miriada de recuerdos. Ersex rescatándole siendo apenas un adolescente perdido. Ersex enseñándole a usar su letal uña. Ersex y él corriendo por las venas de su víctima. Ersex y él celebrando una victoria. Ersex y él haciendo el amor en una ciudad en llamas.

\- Thrax, mi Thrax...

Su mentor. Su amigo. Su amante.

Que pequeño se sentía en sus brazos. Ersex siempre tenía ese efecto sobre él, bastaba que estuviese cerca de él para sentirse protegido, a salvo. Respondió a su abrazo con desesperación, aferrandose a lo que creía haber perdido.

\- Creí que te había perdido para siempre, las probabilidades de encontrarnos de nuevo eran... eran casi inexistentes.

\- Yo también lo pensaba.- Respondió Thrax susurrando, sobrecogido.

Ersex se separó para mirarle a la cara, sonreía con total felicidad, Thrax sintió una profunda calided en el pecho. Había llegado a aceptar que había perdido para siempre a Ersex, había asumido que no volvería a ser amado como aquel virus le amaba o amar él mismo a otro con tanta devoción.

Se besaron como si no existiera nada más, robándose el aliento. Ersex le invadió, unió sus lenguas, chupó sus labios, recorrió su picuda mandíbula hasta besar el cuello, enviando un estremecimiento de placer por todo el cuerpo de Thrax.

\- De... de-detesto in-interrumpir pe-pero...

Thrax y Ersex miraron al aterrorizado Lern, se habían olvidado por completo de que el necio aun estaba vivo.

\- Bien, bien, Thrax y yo vamos a hablar en privado, asi que...

Ersex sonrió y acercándose al miserable bacilo le rozó con una uña de refulgente azul cielo. Inmediatamente los tejidos de Lern se congelaron matándolo en el acto.

Cuando Ersex se volvió a él, Thrax acababa de recordar que algo más había cambiado además del tiempo pasado. Él ya no era un virus.

\- ¿Thrax? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Thrax parpadeó para ahogar las lágrimas y suspiró. No estaba preparado para aquel encuentro, no estaba preparado para decir la verdad. No quería arruinar aquel momento.

\- Nada, es que... es tan inesperado.

Ersex le abrazó de nuevo y aspiró profundamente el olor de su protegido. Thrax había sido su posesión mas preciada durante mucho tiempo. Cuando le había conocido no había imaginado lo mucho que iba a significar para él la presencia de aquel fogoso y arisco virus, ni lo mucho que iba a lamentar su ausencia.

Una lejana sirena de policía rompió el encanto de su encuentro.

\- Polizontes, deben haber encontrado los cadaveres.- Gruñó.

Thrax tuvo un acceso de pánico, no debían encontrarle allí, a ninguno de los dos, y mucho menos juntos.

\- Ersex, abajo te encontrarás con un bacilo de la gripe llamado Skip, dile que te envio yo y que te lleve a un refugio, me reuniré contigo allí esta noche.

Ersex asintió y besó a Thrax.

\- ¿Qué harás tú?.- Preguntó mientras se marchaba.

\- Yo estoy limpio, vete.

Cuando Ersex se perdió de vista, Thrax salió por la ventana y trepó hasta la azotea desde donde saltó y se alejó planeando. Ersex volaba mucho mejor que él, pero sus alas llamarían demasiado la atención en la ciudad.

Por fín volvían a encontrarse, y no podía ser en peor situación.  
\-------------------------------------------------------


	11. Corazón dividido

Capítulo 11. Corazón dividido

Osmosis notó algo distinto en Thrax nada mas verle, hasta un ciego hubiera visto la profunda depresión en que se encontraba sumida la vacuna. Sin saludos, sin comentarios, cabizbajo y tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que por poco se da de bruces contra él.

\- ¡Thrax! ¿Qué diantres te pasa?

Thrax le miró como si fuera la primera vez que le veía y se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada, ¿debería?

\- No, no debería, ¿te molestan las heridas?

No, las heridas no le molestaban, Thrax debía admitir que los cuidados de la pomada habían obrado milagros, casi se había olvidado de los vendajes.

\- Estoy bien, ¿qué tal la emergencia?

Osmosis sabía que Thrax solo estaba cambiando de tema pero decidió dejarlo correr.

\- Una congestión pulmonar, hacía mucho frío, una barbaridad, y ya tenemos tres cadáveres.

Era Ersex. Thrax sintió un nudo en la garganta. Aquel era su estilo, siempre comenzaba así. Primero atacaba el sistema respiratorio de la ciudad, permanecería inactivo unos días y después volvería a atacar, destruyendo poco a poco los alvéolos pulmonares mediante algo similar a una neumonia. Finalmente Frank moriría por un fallo respiratorio.  
Thrax sintió un sudor frío correr por su piel, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a Ersex la verdad, que ya no era un virus, que Frank era ahora su hogar, que era el único lugar donde podía sobrevivir. Falto de la capacidad para destruir genes humanos, estar en otro cuerpo sería sin duda su muerte al carecer de su arma principal.

Osmosis vio palidecer a Thrax, era la primera vez que le veía así, parecía... ¿asustado? Era imposible, Thrax no había mostrado miedo ni siquiera cuando habían combatido a muerte hace tanto tiempo, el virus había mostrado confusión, ira, rabia... pero no miedo.

\- Vamos, te cambiaré los vendajes, no vaya a ser que...

\- ¡No me toques!

Thrax apartó a Jones de un fuerte empujón y dio un puñetazo a la pared, descargando su frustración contra lo primero que vió. Odiaba a Jones, odiaba haber mostrado debilidad por él, deseo por aquel globulo blanco, odiaba lo que le había hecho sentir y el conflicto que le suponía aquello ahora que Ersex había regresado a su vida.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

\- ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi, polizonte!.- Bramó Thrax.

Osmosis no entendía nada, Thrax tenía mas cambios de humor que una hormona. Quería enfadarse, pero en cambió sintió tristeza, angustia por el trato que Thrax le estaba dando cuando hacía solo un día habían estado a punto de... de lo que fuera que había estado a punto de pasar. Habían llegado a convivir, a entenderse, y de pronto Thrax volvía a levantar toda la enemistad que había entre ellos.

\- Pero... ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué estas...?

\- Oh, deja de balbucear, Jones, tu parloteo me enferma.

Thrax se puso la gabardina y salió de la casa dando un portazo. Osmosis se quedó un rato mirando la puerta y después se sentó en el sillón.

Pasaron las horas y Osmosis se quedó despierto hasta medianoche, esperando a que Thrax volviera. Cuando por fin renunció, la tristeza había sido reemplazada por la ira.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thrax se sentía como un gusano intestinal. Jones no tenía la culpa, ¿qué iba a saber el muy idiota? La culpa era exclusivamente de si mismo, había tonteado con Jones por diversión y al final había desarrollado... simpatía por él. Nadie le enfurecía como aquel tipo, pero nadie le había dado tantos motivos para sonreír sinceramente, tanto por reírse a su costa como por su personalidad.  
No, no debía pensar mas en aquello. Había hecho lo correcto yéndose, debía alejar a Jones de él, debía ir con Ersex. Y decirle la verdad.

Finalmente llegó al almacen donde Skip y él guardaban la mercancía ilegal. Las calles estaban desiertas excepto por los hampones, que aprovechaban para operar al resguardo de la oscuridad.

El interior del almacén estaba aun mas oscuro que el exterior y Thrax tuvo que iluminar su uña para poder ver algo en la impenetrable sombra. Ersex estaba allí, sentado sobre unas cajas y leyendo un periodico a la luz azul de su propia zarpa.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Thrax?

Thrax se quedó paralizado cuando Ersex le enseñó la portada del periodico que estaba leyendo, era un número atrasado, en la portada esta Thrax bajando de la aguja hipodermica sobre el titular "Una nueva vacuna para Frank".

\- Lo siento.

Ersex se puso en pié y atacó la pila de cajas, estas se desperramaron por el suelo, parte del contenido se congeló instantaneamente y el aire mismo de la habitación bajó varios grados. Thrax se arrebujó en su abrigo, era muy sensible a las bajas temperaturas.

\- ¡LOS MATARÉ! ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!

Thrax se quedó quieto mientras Ersex descargaba su furia sin ton ni son, de un lado a otro las cajas se volcaron, las paredes fueron arañadas y todo lo que estuvo al alcance de su mano fue congelado o maltratado. Solo Thrax quedó aparte, de pie y sin atreverse a mover un solo dedo. Cuando Ersex se ponía así era mejor fingir que uno no existía hasta que amainaba la tormenta.

\- Ersex... basta ya.

Su mentor finalizó su destructiva furia y agarró a Thrax por los hombros, este tuvo un instante de pánico pero Ersex no usó contra él su poder.

\- ¿Quién te hizo esto? Dímelo... le arrancaré la piel a tiras.

\- Los humanos me encontrarón, estaba debilitado y...

\- ¿Quién te debilitó? ¡Ya sabes a que me refiero, maldita sea!

Osmosis Jones. Thrax sintió el nombre en la punta de la lengua pero lo guardó. No podía decirselo, no podía condenar a Jones a muerte, mucho menos a la clase de muerte que le produciría Ersex.

\- ¿Qué importa? Ahora ya lo sabes, soy... soy una vacuna... nada puede cambiar ese hecho. Fui derrotado, caí en un vaso de alcohol y sobreviví.

Ersex rugió y enterró el rostro entre sus manos con tanto dolor que Thrax sintió que se ahogaba en culpabilidad, no podía hacer nada para aliviar aquel sufrimiento.

\- Lo mataré, destruiré esta ciudad de tal modo que se hablará de ello en el mundo entero.- Ersex se alzó con determinación.

\- Ersex, no puedes hacer eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que no quieres venganza? ¿Tanto has cambiado?

\- ¡No he cambiado!.- Rugió Thrax.- ¡Pero este es el unico cuerpo en que puedo sobrevivir! ¡En otro organismo me matarían inmediatamente y lo sabes!

Ersex iluminó su garra hasta la gelided mas terrorifica y se la miró con orgullo.

\- Ahora estamos juntos de nuevo, yo cuidaré de ti.

Thrax se mesó el pelo con desesperación, el tiempo le había hecho idealizar a Ersex, había olvidado lo testarudo y egocéntrico que podía ser... después de todo se parecían.

\- No, Ersex, no quiero depender de nadie. He vivido por mi cuenta mucho tiempo, no quiero ser un pelele bajo tu ala.

Ersex no parecía comprenderle. Thrax no podía culparle, era cierto que había cambiado, y no era solo por la conversión en vacuna. Había estado solo, se había independizado, ya no era un muchacho impulsivo que seguía con devoción a su maestro y amante como si fuese la unica verdad. Había visto mundo, era un adulto.

\- Antes no eras así, con los demás si, pero no conmigo.

\- No se trata de eso.- Replicó Thrax.

\- ¿Quién es él?

Thrax se quedó sin habla. ¿De que hablaba Ersex? ¿Él?

\- No finjas, es obvio lo que ocurre. ¿Por qué sino ibas a querer quedarte aquí?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, aquí no hay peligro de que...

\- Dificilmente puede ser la unica razón.- Ersex sonreía sin ganas.- No me lo trago, dime quién ocupa ahora mi lugar.

No podía ser. Thrax no sabía como sentirse, por un lado confuso, por otro furioso. No era así como tenían que ir las cosas. Claro que no había modo alguno de que algo bueno saliera de todo aquello.

\- No hay nadie, maldita sea, ¡tú fuiste el primero y el último!

De pronto Ersex le abrazó y le beso con fuerza, hambriento de sus besos. Cuando ambos tuvieron que recuperar el aliento, Thrax solo deseaba volver a yacer con Ersex y que este dejara de hablar y hacerle enfurecer.

\- Creo que me mientes, pero no importa.- Le dijo al oido.- Yo me ocuparé de que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

\- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?.- Replicó Thrax, ofendido por el tono de superioridad que Ersex usaba para hablar con él.

Ersex se limitó a sonreir y acariciarle el trasero uniendo sus caderas con clara demanda.

\- Tks, tks, tks... ya basta de discutir.

Thrax quiso replicar pero la mano de Ersex fue a la parte delantera de sus pantalones y todas sus palabras murieron mientras la materia se agolpaba en otra parte de su cuerpo.

\- Parece que dejé algunos fuegos sin apagar.- Le susurró sensualmente al oido.

\- Oh... ca... cállate...- Respondió Thrax entre jadeos.

Ni siquiera tenían tiempo ni ganas de buscar una cama. Unos segundos mas tarde Thrax estaba desnudo sobre su gabardina mientras Ersex jugaba a arrancarle gemidos cada vez mas desesperados. Obligándole a pedir más mientras bordeaba la culminación.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo... pero aún eres delicioso.

\- Deja de... deja de hablar y hazlo de una vez...

Ersex soltó una carcajada y volvió a recorrer su cuerpo con la lengua.

Unas horas mas tarde Thrax intentaba recuperarse del polvo mas exigente y agotador que había tenido en demasiado tiempo. Ersex dormía a su lado, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Thrax suspiró mirando su chaqueta, definitivamente arruinada por sus propios fluidos. Ersex le había llevado al límite... mas de una vez.

Pero no había tiempo para aquello. Pronto amanecería, y Jones...

Jones. Casi había desterrado de su mente aquello. ¿Era Jones la persona a la que se refería Ersex? ¿Tan transparente era? Y si así era... ¿qué iba a hacer al respecto?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Porque eres diferente

Capítulo 12. Porque eres diferente

Thrax entró al apartamento cuando amacecía. Tenía un peso insoportable en su conciencia, ¿podría mirar a Jones a la cara? No sabía que hacer, tenía que hacer una elección de la que dependían demasiados factores.  
Si elegía volver con Ersex todo sería como antes, viajaría de cuerpo en cuerpo con él, esta vez solo Ersex infectaría los cuerpos pero esencialmente todo volvería a ser como al principio, matando, emigrando, viviendo juntos...

Si se quedaba con Jones... ¿qué ocurriría? La vida civil en Frank, quizá con una relación con Jones, era lo desconocido, la opción mas arriesgada y a la vez la mas atrayente.

Claro que quizá no era una opción.

Jones estaba en la cocina, taladrándole con la mirada, y en su mano... un localizador.  
El localizador. Thrax se había olvidado por completo de la pulsera que determinaba su posición. Y Jones había usado eso para localizarle.

\- Vaya, vaya... mirad quien viene desde un almacén que esta madrugada ha sido encontrado en ruinas y con marcas de congelación.

Osmosis intentó con todas sus fuerzas que su voz no temblara y lo consiguió. No había podido dormir bien y finalmente había decidido buscar a Thrax con el rastreador, su sorpresa había sido mayúscula al recibir al mismo tiempo un aviso de Drix acerca de una pista en un viejo almacén, en que casualmente estaba Thrax.

El corazón se le había detenido. Pero no había duda alguna.

\- Asi es como me agradeces todo lo que he hecho... volviendo a intentar destruir Frank.

¿Qué decir? Thrax sintió el impulso de ser cruel, de reirse de Jones y herirle con caústicos comentarios. Pero no fue capaz, no podía.

\- No es asi, no he sido yo.

\- ¡Naturalmente que no! ¡Pero estas aliado con quien lo hace, sin duda!

Oh, eso era cierto, pero Thrax no quería destruir Frank, no quería hacer daño a Jones, ya no, y sin embargo no podía evitar hacerlo aun sin proponérselo.

\- Déjame explicártelo.

\- Oh, si, ánimo, estoy esperando a que aceptes que eres una vacuna chivata y me lo cuentes todo.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, JONES! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE SIENTO!

Vale, de todo lo que Thrax podía decir, Osmosis no se esperaba eso. Había esperado furia, odio, rabia, pero aquel grito solo traslucia angustia y confusión.

\- ¡No quería que nada de esto ocurriera! ¡No quería que todo se desmoronara de este modo! No pedí ser un virus, Jones, nací así y tuve que vivir con ello.

\- Thrax...

\- Dejame hablar y manten la boca cerrada el tiempo suficiente.- Acalló Thrax.- No tengo ni idea de porque lo hago pero no quiero que te maten.

\- ¿Matarme? ¿Quién?

Thrax se mordió la lengua. No quería traicionar a Ersex. ¿Pero cómo salvarlo todo? Tenía que elegir. Tenía que elegir, ya.

\- Me voy de Frank. – Soltó.

Osmosis se quedó de piedra.

\- ¿Qué te vas? Pero, ¿a dónde?

\- Me voy con el virus que ha ocasionado la congelación, se llama Ersex. No tendrás que preocuparte más por eso, nos iremos juntos y Frank se recuperará del daño causado.

Era la opción mas sensata. Se iría con Ersex a otro lugar. Y nadie tendría que matar o morir por su culpa. Tarde o temprano olvidaría. Era lo mejor para todos los involucrados.

Osmosis apretó los puños. ¿Ersex? Thrax iba a irse... iba a irse con algún maldito virus degenerado que se lo iba a llevar lejos de alli, lejos de él...

\- ¡NO, NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

Thrax no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Jones se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole, y antes de que pudiese decir nada Jones acalló cualquier queja besándole.

Era un beso desesperado, los labios de Jones eran suaves y llenos sobre los suyos pero demandantes. Thrax sintió que se le aligeraba la mente, respondió al beso con igual fervor y este se hizo jugososo y ansioso.  
Era tan distinto de Ersex, este beso era entre iguales, dando y recibiendo, con Ersex siempre era un dominante y un dominado.  
Tuvieron que separarse de mala gana para respirar y Thrax vió una expresión de férrea determinación en el rostro de Jones.

\- Después del modo en que nos hemos besado tú no te vas a ninguna parte.

¿Cómo discutir semejante argumento? Ahí estaba el Jones que había salvado todo Frank.

\- Jones, no entiendes lo que ocurre, Ersex y yo eramos...

\- Has usado el verbo correcto, "erais".- Replicó Jones.- Porque, metete esto en la cabeza, don egocéntrico, nadie, repito, nadie rechaza a Osmosis Jones.

Osmosis se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Ya estaba, lo había hecho, se había puesto bien los pantalones y había recordado quien era. Era el gran Osmosis Jones, y había llegado el momento de plantar cara al mundo. Se acabó el dudar de su atracción por Thrax, se acabó el esperar siempre y no actuar, iba a recuperar el control sobre su vida.

\- Ahora vas a quedarte aquí sentado mientras el gran Ozzy hace su trabajo, ¿entendido?

Thrax no pudo por menos que reir, cielos, incluso cuando quería ser serio, Jones era pomposamente infantil. Le hacía reir, y le encantaba.

\- ¿Ah, si? Lamento explotar tu burbuja, Ozzy, pero no soy una dama en apuros.

\- Vuelve a decirlo.

Thrax se quedó confuso un instante, sin saber a que se refería Jones.

\- Vuelve a llamarme Ozzy, es la primera vez que lo haces.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Sonrió seductoramente.

\- Quizá vuelva a hacerlo...

\- Oh, creeme, lo harás.- Aseguró Jones.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Y cómo vas a convencerme?

Jones le devolvió la sonrisa, le agarró de la solapa de la chaqueta y le hizo bajar a su altura para volver a besarle.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Besos y Batallas

Capítulo 13. Besos y batallas.

Osmosis abrió los ojos y sonrió al mirar a su compañero de cama.

Thrax estaba tendido a su lado, plácidamente dormido, con una ensoñadora sonrisa en la cara, propia de una noche de satisfactorio sexo.

No se podía creer lo increiblemente atrevido que había sido. No solo había besado a Thrax, sino que le había arrastrado hasta el dormitorio. Una vez allí todo había surgido del instinto de ambos. La ropa había salido por los aires, ambos desesperados por sentir la piel desnuda del otro. Habían intercambiado besos y caricias hasta que el deseo había sido demasiado fuerte para continuar con los preliminares.  
Thrax había demostrado ser un amante espectacular. Sabía exactamente que debía hacer para que Osmosis sintiera cada vez mas placer. Finalmente entre jadeos, le había preguntado por ello, y Thrax había sonreído mientras le decía que era la primera vez que llevaba el rol activo entre genes XY, y estaba entusiasmado.

Definitivamente había sido un encuentro maravilloso. Osmosis nunca olvidaría lo erótico que había sido oir a Thrax jadear su diminutivo, Ozzy, mientras trataba de prolongar el placer.

Quizá esta misma noche podrían hacer otra ronda, probando otras posturas. Si, se moría de ganas de cabalgar a aquel atractivo ex –virus, o enseñarle un par de trucos nuevos.

Pero ahora tenía algo que hacer.  
\-----------------------------

Thrax despertó perezosamente y bostezó, apenas debía ser mediodía pero el sexo era un sedante para él. Nada como unos orgasmos para dormir como un niño.  
Recordó lo ocurrido con una amplia sonrisa. Ser la pareja penetrante había sido una experiencia nueva y satisfactoria, sentir a Ozzy estremecerse y gemir debajo de él había sido lo más erótico que había vivido jamas, de hecho le sorprendía haberse mantenido tanto tiempo pues mas de una vez había temido terminar demasiado pronto.

En ese momento fue consciente de la ausencia de Jones a su lado.

\- ¿Ozzy?

No obtuvo respuesta. Thrax se levantó, se puso unos pantalones y llamó a Nerd. La bacteria corrió desde la cocina como un buen perro.

\- ¿Dónde está Ozzy?

\- Ozzy me ha dicho que te diga que el dice que...

\- ¿¡Qué?!.- Exigió Thrax.

\- Estooo... ah si, que ha salido a hacer su trabajo y que le tengas la cama caliente.

Thrax soltó una carcajada y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, podía imaginarse a Ozzy diciendo aquello con una sonrisa pretenciosa y bromista a la vez.  
Desde luego no iba a quedarse tirado en la cama, pero si que podía preparar una buena cena para Ozzy. Esa noche quería probar lo que habían hecho aun, quedaba mucho por explorar el uno del otro.

Se levantó y se dio una ducha antes de vestirse y saquear la nevera, dispuesto a hacer una buena cena. Mientras cortaba la carne oyó la televisión, Nerd debía estar viéndola.

"... el enfrentamiento es especialmente cruento, en estos instantes los refuerzos policiales llegan a la zona..."

Thrax dejó todo lo que tenía entre manos y se precipitó al salón.

"... la policía ha acordonado la zona, pero nuestra unidad aerea informa de que Osmosis Jones se encuentra en el interior, combatiendo nuevamente una amenaza vírica..."

Thrax tenía el corazón en la boca, no podía ser. Era imposible, Ozzy no sería tan estupido como para...

"... la amenaza atacó los pulmones recientemente, congestionándolos, en este momento el agente Jones está en los alveolos..."

Corrección, Ozzy era estúpido.

Thrax cogió su chaqueta y salió del apartamento a la carrera.  
\------------------------------------------------------

Osmosis aulló de dolor.

Ersex era mas duro de lo que imaginaba, tan duro como lo había sido Thrax, pero con una sutil diferencia. La prioridad de Thrax había sido huir a otro cuerpo, la prioridad de este virus era matarle a él.

\- Escoria policial, que me aspen si sé que ve Thrax en ti.

Decirle lo de Thrax había sido un error, pero Osmosis no había podido evitar vacilar al virus acerca de la relación.

\- Será que no soy frio como un témpano.- Replicó.

\- Oh, eso puedo arreglarlo.

Dicho y hecho, Ersex dio un salto espectacular y arañó el suelo donde un segundo antes estaba Osmosis, dejando una marca helada que se amplió sobre la carne con un silbido escalofriánte.

Convertirse en un polo de hielo no era la vocación de Osmosis. Pero de momento lo único que había podido hacer era esquivar ataques gracias a su elasticidad, no era capaz de hacer un blanco claro con Ersex atacandole con tanta ferocidad. Y se estaba quedando sin espacio, cada vez que Ersex fallaba un ataque congelaba la zona, y Osmosis no dudaba de que en una pista de patinaje no sería capaz de esquivar al virus gélido. Y moriría, y Frank moriría, y Thrax se iría con este cretino culofrio.

\- ¡Que me muera si lo permito!

Sacó la pistola dispesto a terminar con aquello cuanto antes pero Ersex se abalanzó nuevamente, dándose impulso con las alas, hizo un barrido con la uña, no solo arrebatándole el arma, sino raspandole la mano. Osmosis gimió y saltó hacia atrás agarrándose la mano herida.

El dolor era insoportable, los dedos se le agarrotaron y un frio antinatural comenzó a subirle por el brazo. Por fortuna se detuvo en el codo, pero su brazo estaba inutilizado, y sufría calambrazos de dolor.

\- Se acabó el juego.- Sentenció Ersex, imponiéndose ante él.

\- ¡OZZY!

Ambos contendientes miraron en dirección al grito. Thrax descendía hacia ellos, habiendo superado el cordón policial gracias a su capacidad de vuelo.

Thrax aterrizó y se dirigió a Ersex con determinación.

\- He tomado mi decisión, Ersex, me quedo en Frank. Vete.

Ersex se puso blanco de furia, se formaron carámbanos en su cuerpo, haciendole parecer un auténtico demonio.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Despues de todo lo que hice por ti! ¡Te salvé la vida, te instruí!

Thrax no se dejó amedrantar, no volvería a ser la sombra de nadie.

\- No hiciste nada por mi, lo hiciste por ti.- No necesitaba ni alzar la voz.- No me amas, solo te amas a ti mismo, me quieres a tu lado solo por que te agrada tener un juguete fiel.

El virus azul tenía los ojos brillantes pero ahora no era el único, Thrax tenía los ojos como lava fundida y el hielo a sus pies comenzó a derretirse y evaporarse.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? ¡Estuvimos años juntos!

\- Es cierto, estuvimos juntos, tu dando órdenes y yo obedeciendo... No te amaba, te idolatraba. No eramos amantes, no eramos iguales, tú siempre eras el maestro y yo el eterno alumno.

Ersex rugió y corrió hacia él, Thrax no se hizo derogar y se puso en guardia.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Toda acción tiene una reacción

Capítulo 14. Toda acción tiene una reacción.

Fuego y hielo. Un momento todo estallaba en llamas y al siguiente la escarcha cubría el incendio. El tintineo de las zarpas chocando como estoques era constante, igual que los gruñidos de dolor de cada contrincante.  
Osmosis solo podía mirar anonadado el enfrentamiento, no conseguiría hacer un blanco claro con la pistola y con el brazo inutilizado no sería de mucha ayuda.

Thrax y Ersex luchaban como solo dos virus mortales podían hacerlo, sin reservar nada, arañando terreno y lanzándose a la yugular de su enemigo siempre que podían.  
Osmosis se estremeció cuando Thrax recibió otro golpe, marcando una linea blanca en su torso. Aunque Ersex también había resultado herido estaba claro quien iba ganando, sin duda la conversión en vacuna había menguado la fuerza de Thrax, que empezaba a mostrar signos de cansancio. Sus movimientos empezaban a ser lentos y jadeaba mientras Ersex comenzaba a llevar el ritmo del combate.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Vas a matarlo!

Ersex se limitó a reirse de Jones y continuó hostigando a Thrax, que a duras penas podía esquivar ya sus ataques.

\- ¿Realmente pensabas derrotarme? Comparado conmigo no eres nada.- Se burló.

\- No... ahora soy algo, contigo no era nada.- Replicó Thrax.

Un brutal apuñalamiento en el costado acalló a Thrax, que gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo aferrándose la herida, que siseó mientras envenenaba su carne, congelándola.

\- ¡No!

Osmosis se precipitó hacia los dos contendientes, al cuerno con su brazo, si no hacía algo aquel psicopata acabaría con Thrax.  
Fue inutil. Ersex se libró de él con toda facilidad, dándole una fuerte patada que le envió al suelo con dureza. Osmosis apenas si pudo levantarse del suelo y cuando lo hizo vió la mueca de sádico placer de Ersex mientras se disponía a empalarle en su zarpa.

En ese momento Nerd salió del bolsillo de la gabardina de Thrax y se lanzó al pie de Ersex donde le propinó un mordisco.  
El dolor desconcentró a Ersex, que gritó y se sacudió a la bacteria con furia.

\- Y ahora tú.- Susurró amenazadoramente volviendo su atención a Osmosis.

\- ¡Mejor tú!

Osmosis lo vió, pero Ersex no, Thrax se levantó haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas y su mortifera uña atravesó a Ersex por la espalda.  
El espectáculo fue dantesco, el hielo crujiendo mientras se fundía y evaporaba al mismo tiempo, trozos de carne cayendo mientras el calor se extendía destruyendo la estructura misma del virus con un elemento contrario al suyo.

Osmosis sintió las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, no sabía si alegría por la muerte de Ersex o angustia por el aspecto de Thrax. Aunque la vacuna se erguía con teatral majestuosidad y una sonrisa satisfecha, tenía la mitad del cuerpo amoratado y azulado, con varias heridas aun brillando con un reflejo azul eléctrico, estaba muy malherido.

\- ¡Thrax!

Agarró a su amante justo antes de que se desplomase en el suelo y notó con angustia como la temperatura del ardiente ex –virus descendía peligrosamente.

\- ¡Hombre herido! ¡Hombre herido!  
\------------------------------------

Aunque Frank había estado al borde de la muerte se había recuperado. Cierto era que los pulmones jamás volverían a ser lo mismo, Frank tenía ahora un fuerte asma crónico y debía cuidarse con especial atención. Poco a poco la ciudad de Frank se acostumbraba a un ritmo de vida mas cuidadoso, y reposado en el buen sentido.

Osmosis se despidió de Drix a la salida de la comisaría y pidió un taxi. Su brazo aun estaba en un cabestrillo y no podía conducir, pero ser nuevamente un heroe y haber sido herido en un acto de servicio le permitía tomar gratuitamente taxis y servicios de transporte, hecho que aprovechaba al máximo.

\- Al hospital de San Plaqueto Postilla.

Su brazo necesitaba revisiones para asegurar que no quedaran problemas de elasticidad en la zona, pero a Osmosis no le importaba ir periodicamente al hospital, de hecho iba todos los días.  
Antes de entrar en el hospital compró un ramo de flores en la entrada, bien ñoñas.

Le encantaba hacer rabiar a Thrax.

Ciudad Frank no había reparado en gastos de hospital. Thrax había sido trasladado al hospital del corazón, el mejor de todo Frank, donde los médicos habían puesto todo su esfuerzo en salvar a la vacuna que había acabado con la amenaza de Ersex.  
Cierto que al principio muchos medios de comunicación habían adjudicado a Thrax toda o parte de la culpa de la infección, pero Osmosis se había dado prisa en acallar todo aquello y su reputación había hecho el resto. Ahora tanto él como Thrax eran los heroes de ciudad Frank.

\- Buenas tardes, pichoncito.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de ese apelativo?.- Gruñó Thrax.- De TODOS los apelativos.

Teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de las heridas, Thrax se estaba recuperando muy bien. Su propio cuerpo regeneraba correctamente las heridas gélidas gracias a la ayuda de los médicos plaqueta. En un mes o menos podría abandonar el hospital, aunque Thrax no dejaba de intentar que le dieran el alta antes de lo previsto. Odiaba los hospitales y estaba irritable en exceso.

\- Me has dicho que te encanta y que quieres ser llamado así siempre.

Thrax le arrojó una almohada y Osmosis la esquivó con una sonrisa. Que mono estaba Thrax cuando refunfuñaba.

\- Me siento bien, no se porque estoy aquí.

\- Porque si no estas completamente curado cuando vuelvas a casa no podré hacerte todas las cosas que pienso hacerte.

Osmosis puso las flores sobre la mesa y se sentó en la cama junto a Thrax, que parecía algo más contento con la explicación.

\- ¿Y que piensa hacerme, agente Jones?

Podría acostumbrarse a aquel ronroneo tan delicioso. Osmosis se acercó al rostro de Thrax hasta quedar a apenas un palmo de él y se inclinó sobre la cama.

\- Esas cosas que solo pueden hacerse cuando la intimidad es absoluta.

Thrax sonrió y se adelantó un poco para besar a Ozzy y este respondió con entusiasmo.

\- Mmmh, estoy harto de este hospital.

\- Y yo estoy harto de dormir solo en la cama de tamaño grande que he comprado.

Thrax se miró los vendajes con frustración.

\- ¿Una cama grande? ¿Y yo aquí? Maldito seas, Ozzy... eh... ¿qué estas haciendo?

Osmosis se metió bajo las sábanas con una sonrisa casi diabólica y despareció bajo estas, Thrax no sospechó lo que ocurría hasta que notó que Ozzy le levantaba la bata de hospital.

\- Ah... ¡ah!... cre... creía que solo ibas a hacerlo en la intimidad absoluta...

\- No tengo paciencia, soy ambicioso con la gente que quiero.

Thrax no sabía que era mas cálido en ese momento, su entrepierna o su corazón desbocado.

\- Yo también te quiero... pero...

\- ¿Pero que?

\- Pe... pero ahora deja de hablar y haz algo mas interesante.

La risa de Ozzy le llegó de debajo de las sábanas y después su única preocupación en el mundo fue que las enfermeras no escucharan sus ahogados gemidos de placer.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FIN


End file.
